Les Poufsouffle aussi
by crazyfuriousgirl
Summary: Kevin Withby va faire sa quatrième rentrée à Poudlard, comment va-t-il évoluer alors que la guerre fait rage ? Vivez l'année de fuite de Harry avec des yeux d'un Poufsouffle de quatrième année, qui ne sait pas toujours quel rôle il doit jouer... Les membres de L'AD seront omniprésents ainsi que Severus Rogue. Drame / Angoisse / Aventure
1. sont téméraires

Bon, j'ai tout repris depuis le début, je ne sais pas si c'est ffnet qui ne m'aime pas mais je galère pas mal avec l'interface. Je n'ai pas encore tout compris…

Bref, j'ai fait la chasse aux incohérences, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre 22, donc autant vous dire que j'ai pas mal d'avance. Je vais essayer de tenir un rythme de deux chapitres par semaine, un le mardi (celui-là c'est sûr il sera là), et si j'arrive à publier le vendredi soir.

Cette fiction comptera environ 35-40 chapitres, dites-vous, au 22, je ne suis qu'aux vacances de Noël (bon en même temps, là mon cadre spatio temporel va s'accélérer, à l'image des HP qui se passent à Poudlard ^^)

J'espère que ma petite tribu de Poufsouffle va vous plaire ! Et à vendredi pour le deuxième chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les Poufsouffle aussi… sont téméraires**

Kevin Withby et ses parents remontaient à toute allure le Chemin de Traverse. Le jeune Poufsouffle qui allait entrer en quatrième année à Poudlard peinait à suivre les grandes enjambées de son père et les foulées rapides et répétées de sa mère. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, il aurait aimé pouvoir flâner sur cette rue commerçante jadis pleine de vie.

Les quelques coups d'œil qu'il parvenait à jeter autour de lui le désolaient. Tout était morne et gris, de nombreuses enseignes étaient fermées. Seule une vitrine semblait hors du temps : vivante, colorée et joviale, elle donna le sourire à Kevin. Les frères Weasley avaient ce don-là : leur seule présence amenait un peu de joie dans le monde sorcier.

Celui-ci disparut rapidement en découvrant la devanture du magasin d'Ollivander complètement détruit. Il s'arrêta devant comme pétrifié. Agacée, sa mère se retourna et dit d'une voix coupée par sa respiration haletante :

\- Dépêche… toi… mon… chéri… on n'a pas que… ça à faire.

Malgré cela, Kevin ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de la devanture explosée, exposant aux yeux de tous des boîtes vides de baguettes magiques. Une question lui vînt de suite à l'esprit :

\- Mais ils vont faire comment les premières années ?

Son père s'agaça et lui répondit d'une voix sèche :

\- Eh bien ils iront ailleurs, dépêche-toi Kevin, c'est dangereux de traîner ici !

Il baissa la tête et ils reprirent leur route, ignorant les affiches de l'Indésirable numéro 1, Harry Potter. Le ministère avait placardé ses affiches quelques jours plus tôt en déclarant qu'il ne s'était pas présenté à une audition pour répondre à des questions sur le meurtre de Dumbledore. En lisant le journal, sa mère avait pleuré. Kevin ne comprenait pas pourquoi, si c'était un meurtrier, il devait se rendre à la justice. C'est en tous cas ce que la Gazette expliquait depuis quelques jours.

Son père soupira – de soulagement ? – en entrant dans le grand hall de la banque. Deux sorciers à l'air austère et drapés de noir se précipitèrent sur eux avec de grands bâtons dorés, _« des capteurs de dissimulation »_, lui murmura sa mère. Il se figea, son père – William - échangeait avec les deux sorciers. Il sortit sa baguette et ses papiers d'identification magique. Après une vérification minutieuse et de nombreux sorts jetés sur la baguette, ils se dirigèrent vers la mère de Kevin, Joanne. Elle fit comme son mari et tendit ses papiers d'une main tremblante. Après les vérifications, ils la jaugèrent sévèrement, l'un des deux déclara :

\- Virnet comme nom de jeune fille, ce n'est pas un nom très sorcier ?

Joanne se mit à trembler encore plus fort, William intervint rapidement, d'une voix claire et forte :

\- Son père était un sorcier né-moldu et sa mère Virginia Prewett, si vous souhaitez vérifier, j'ai son acte de naissance sur moi.  
\- Non, nous vous faisons confiance, de toute manière le ministère a déjà dû effectuer les contrôles nécessaires. Heureusement que vous n'avez pas suivi les traces de votre mère.

Sa mère baissa les yeux sur le marbre du sol de Gringotts. Si les yeux marrons de son père pouvaient envoyer un Avada Kedavra, les deux sorciers seraient déjà morts depuis longtemps. Mais son regard ne dura qu'un instant, et il chassa toute animosité. Seules ses mains qui tremblaient encore semblaient témoigner de son état émotionnel. Du haut de son jeune âge, Kevin contemplait la scène sans réellement comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants de la discussion. Pourquoi les employés de la brigade magique s'intéressaient-ils à mamie Minny et papy Bernard ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cela que les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers lui. Son père posa la main sur l'épaule du grand brun. Et vu l'expression de l'homme, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il jeta un regard furieux à William qui déclara d'une voix calme :

\- Mon fils n'a pas à subir vos contrôles, il est trop jeune pour être une menace et n'a pas sa baguette sur lui. Selon le décret d'utilisation de la magie sur les sorciers de premier cycle, il a interdiction d'utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard. Sa baguette est donc enfermée tout l'été dans un coffre à la maison.

Les sorciers de la brigade magique n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer, une explosion retentit dans le hall de la banque. Colin Crivey, le frère de Dennis à Gryffondor, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de Gringotts. À peine Kevin eut-il reconnu l'assaillant que des sortilèges fusèrent de partout. William prit sa femme et son fils par le col et les plaqua par terre. La tête de Kevin tapa un peu violemment sur le sol et il sentit une vive douleur au nez et le sang se mit à couler abondamment.

Malgré cela il releva la tête et distingua une paire des bottes hautes noires à quelques centimètres de lui, il reconnut le sorcier qui les avait contrôlés quelques temps plus tôt. L'homme en uniforme du ministère lançait des sortilèges en direction de Colin. Ce dernier paraît étonnamment bien les sortilèges malgré son jeune âge mais était acculé. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme-là.

Pris d'un élan aussi stupide qu'irréfléchi, Kevin rassembla ses forces pour se jeter dans les jambes du sorcier et le faire tomber. Mais avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre, Kevin fut plaqué – à nouveau – au sol par une silhouette plus petite que lui. Le gobelin tentait de lui prendre le bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Mais il se débattait de toutes ses forces, la tête lui tournait mais il tentait de secourir le frère de son ami, pourquoi le Gobelin le retenait-il ? Il entendit soudain un faible sifflement à son oreille :

\- Calme-toi gamin si tu ne veux pas finir à Azkaban. Ils n'auraient aucune pitié même pour un rejeton.

Kevin se figea. Des personnes masquées venaient de transplaner sur le seuil de Gringotts. Et soudain il sentit la panique l'envahir. Cependant, il remarqua que les masques n'étaient pas semblables à ceux des mangemorts : ils étaient blancs et il comprit rapidement qu'ils soutenaient Colin. La situation se renversa complètement et en quelques minutes, les sorciers de la brigade magique défendant Gringotts étaient tenus au respect. Colin en profita pour fuir, les autres sorciers aux masques blancs l'imitèrent dans les secondes qui suivirent. Un grand flash blanc les aveugla et puis ce fut le silence, un silence assourdissant.

La mère de Kevin se rapprocha de lui, elle pleurait et serra son fils longuement dans ses bras, elle répara son nez d'un _Epiksey_ habilement lancé et lui jeta quelques sorts de diagnostic pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Elle remercia d'un signe de tête le gobelin, Firnuk, qui ne leur accorda pas un regard et fila vers son poste de travail à toute vitesse. William reprit rapidement ses esprits et se dirigea vers un comptoir, non sans oublier de trainer sa femme et son fils par le bras. Il murmura à son fils d'une voix grave :

\- On en reparlera à la maison. En attendant, je ne veux plus t'entendre, tu restes à côté de moi et tu ne t'éloignes pas d'un cheveu, sinon gare à tes hippogriffes.

Kevin fit profil bas le reste de leur excursion périlleuse au Chemin de Traverse. Il ne s'émerveilla même pas de la descente infernale vers les entrailles de Gringotts, ne demanda pas à s'arrêter au magasin de Quidditch et laissa le soin à sa mère de lui choisir ses nouvelles robes de sorcier. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à la scène vécue quelques minutes plus tôt. Pourquoi Colin avait-il attaqué Gringotts, et seul ? Pourquoi avait-il été si stupide pour essayer d'aider le frère de Dennis alors qu'il s'était – avec le recul – comporté comme un parfait terroriste ? Colin était connu pour son admiration sans bornes pour Harry Potter, avait-il décidé de suivre son idole dans son escalade meurtrière ? Et qui étaient ses masques blancs ? Pourquoi ont-ils attaqués les agents du ministère ? Et les mangemorts dans tout ça ? Et Vous-savez-qui ? Kevin secoua la tête essayant par ce geste de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais il commençait à avoir mal à la tête alors il abandonna ses réflexions pour se concentrer sur les cheminées du Chaudron Baveur.

Avant de prendre la poudre de Cheminette pour rentrer chez eux, son père lui lança un regard sans appel, il allait passer un sale moment. C'est avec appréhension qu'il saisit une poignée de poudre et cria dans l'âtre :

\- L'albatros !

Il débarqua peu élégamment dans un salon aux meubles anciens, deux grands fauteuils en velours jaunes dorés encadraient un canapé noir, de somptueux tapis ornaient le sol et un lustre doré monté de sept chandelles éclairait la pièce. Un chien feu et blanc lui sauta dessus pour l'accueillir. Kevin se décala de l'âtre pour laisser passer son père et sa mère. Il caressa son chien et attendit distraitement que ses parents apparaissent.

Sa mère émergea en premier de la cheminée et se lança rapidement un sort pour se nettoyer, elle fit de même avec son fils. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra à l'en étouffer. Kevin était tellement concentré sur les flammes vertes qui venaient d'apparaître qu'il ne lui rendit même pas. Un étau lui serrait le cœur et lorsque son père, à qui il ressemblait énormément, sortit de l'âtre, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Son père, un homme grand et fin, cheveux noirs coupés courts et barbe rasée de près, le dévisageait de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux marrons se plantèrent dans les siens et il se sentit trembler. Il déclara d'une voix étonnement calme :

\- Kevin, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as eu ce comportement complètement inconscient et immature toute à l'heure ? Ne t'ai-je pas appris à ne pas te mêler des affaires des autres ?

Sa mère resserra ses bras autour de lui. Kevin se força à ne pas baisser les yeux. Il savait que son père ne supportait pas cela. Il devait lui répondre comme un homme. Il ne put empêcher les larmes de jaillir et répondit d'une voix tremblante :

\- Je m'excuse papa, je n'ai pas réfléchi… j'ai… je voulais aider Colin, c'est le grand frère de Dennis. Tu sais, Dennis à Gryffondor avec qui je fais équipe en Soins aux créatures magiques.  
\- Imagines-tu une seule seconde que tu peux t'en sortir face à la brigade magique ?

Kevin ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était donc ça que son père lui reprochait ? Pas d'avoir aidé un terroriste ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas la scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Non, Papa.

Il valait mieux faire de courtes réponses, ne pas chercher à se justifier. Comme ça il éviterait de commettre un impair.

\- Imagines-tu que tu n'aurais pas eu d'ennuis à soutenir un indésirable en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse ? As-tu pensé à mon travail ? À celui de maman ?

Il ne parvint pas à soutenir le regard de son père et baissa les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures.

\- Lève les yeux et réponds-moi !

Kevin se força à lever les yeux et il découvrit qu'il n'était pas réellement en colère, il semblait surtout chercher à comprendre. Il se détendit quelque peu mais les larmes semblaient ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Et d'un coup il sentit le besoin de poser les questions qui se bousculaient en lui.

\- Papa, je ne comprends pas, répondit-il la gorge serrée par un sanglot, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Colin a-t-il attaqué Gringotts ? Pourquoi des gens avec un masque blanc ont-ils attaqué les gens du ministère ? Et les mangemorts dans tout ça ?

Son père prit son nez longiligne entre son index et son pouce et ferma les yeux.

\- Je crois que l'on va avoir une longue conversation Kevin, il est temps que j'arrête de te considérer comme un enfant. Asseyons-nous, je vais tout t'expliquer. Après tout, tu vas retourner à Poudlard et il y aura beaucoup de rumeurs, autant que je t'informe de certaines choses.

Pendant que sa mère s'éclipsait pour préparer le thé, Kevin prit place dans le grand canapé du salon à côté de son père. Le silence s'étira jusqu'au retour de sa mère qui prit place à côté de lui tandis que son père se mit à faire les cents pas. Il ne semblait pas savoir par où commencer.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisse un petit commentaire, ça commence par un peu d'action, mais c'est surtout un drame, il y aura de l'action, mais pas que… Pour vous faire un peu la liste, de la romance, une relation mentor, de l'aventure, de la torture sous le régime des Carrows, de l'amitié, de la peur. Bref, un panel d'émotions fortes !


	2. ont peur

Merci à ceux qui ont lu, voici la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les Poufsouffle aussi ont peur**

Kevin fixait le plafond étoilé de sa chambre. Son père vouait un culte sans nom à l'école de sorcellerie où il avait – selon son point de vue – passé les plus belles années de sa vie. Il s'était donc inspiré de la grande salle pour créer le plafond de la chambre de son fils.  
Enfant, son père lui lisait l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ pour l'endormir. Il lui racontait souvent ses aventures lorsqu'il était élève, comment il avait rencontré sa mère, les bêtises qu'il avait faites – ça il ne devait pas en parler à sa mère. Il parlait aussi des professeurs qu'il avait eus, de la légendaire rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, des rares moments de gloire des Poufsouffle, des exploits des Serdaigle aux examens et de la solidarité entre les élèves.

Kevin avait tellement attendu sa propre entrée à Poudlard qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dormir la veille de son entrée à l'école de magie. Il avait imaginé toute la nuit sa vie suivant la maison où il serait réparti. Il s'imaginait mal à Gryffondor avec tous les casse-cous et irréfléchis, et il n'aimait pas le rouge. Il savait qu'il n'était pas assez travailleur pour être à Serdaigle et il était trop peu sérieux pour cette maison. L'idée d'être à Serpentard ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et il se savait peu ambitieux. Ne lui restait que Poufsouffle, après tout, ses parents n'avaient-il pas tous les deux fait leur scolarité dans cette maison ? Il savait déjà à l'époque qu'il était prêt à tout pour ses amis et sa famille et il s'était imaginé dans l'enceinte accueillante de la salle commune que ses parents lui avaient décrite.

La réalité avait été au-delà du rêve, tout savoir sur Poudlard ne suffisait pas pour se le représenter. La grande salle et son plafond enchanté, la salle commune magnifique et tellement chaleureuse, les dortoirs avec les lits à baldaquins jaunes et noirs, les cours, le Quidditch : tout était au-delà de ses attentes comme un rêve éveillé.

Enfin, jusqu'à la fin de sa deuxième année : déjà sa maison avait été touchée par la mort de Cedric Diggory lors de sa première année. Mais le changement c'était fait ressentir qu'un an plus tard : l'ambiance s'était faite plus pesante. Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait sensiblement modifié le quotidien de l'école. Tout le monde se regardait de travers, suspicion et mauvais coups étaient au rendez-vous. Et la mort de Dumbledore l'avait touché, cet homme lui semblait immortel, alors être tué dans l'enceinte de Poudlard était inimaginable pour lui. Ses parents étaient venus le chercher avant l'enterrement et sa mère était restée avec lui pendant que son père y assistait.

Dans un soupir, il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de ses parents d'avoir une scolarité paisible. Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore tout compris sur le contexte du monde dans lequel il allait évoluer l'an prochain, son père avait été très clair : ne pas s'en mêler. Il était bien trop jeune pour participer à une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne, mais celle de ses parents.

Chaque parole de son père était gravée en lui. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus choqué était la mort de l'ancien ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour. Il était impensable pour lui que les journaux aient passé sous silence une information aussi capitale. L'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait sans limite et cela l'effrayait. Qu'en serait-il de Poudlard ?

Il n'avait pas tout compris non plus. Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais ce n'était pas les mêmes qu'en fin d'après-midi. Où pouvait bien se trouver Harry Potter ? Quel était le rôle exact de l'Ordre du Phénix dont lui avait parlé son père et dont ses parents faisaient partie ? Qu'adviendrait-il des nés-moldus ?

Son cœur manqua un battement. Il se leva précipitamment de son lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de Poufsouffle qui était resté sans couleur les années précédant son entrée à Poudlard. Il traversa en courant le couloir de leur petite maison et fit une entrée particulièrement remarquée dans la chambre de ses parents. Son père se redressa, sa baguette à la main et manqua de lui lancer un sortilège et sa mère étouffa un cri. Sans même faire attention à la peur qu'il venait de leur faire, il dit d'une voix déformée par le nombre d'heures à ruminer dans son lit sans boire, ni parler :

\- Papa ! Laura, Laura elle va devenir quoi ?

Son père alluma d'un coup de poignet les chandelles de la chambre. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux éteints et sa mère peinait à s'acclimater à la lumière. Elle ne cessait de cligner des yeux.

Ses cheveux châtains habituellement coiffés en un chignon élégant tombaient sur ses épaules en cascade, ses yeux bleus étaient rapetissés par la fatigue et son visage ovale exprimait une franche surprise. Sa mère était belle, et il la trouva encore plus belle en cet instant.

Son père avait un air sévère qu'il ne quittait jamais vraiment. C'était un père aimant mais très rigoureux dans l'éducation, sûrement des restes de sa famille de Sangs-Purs qui l'avait élevé très durement. Ses parents avaient été très déçus de sa répartition à Poufsouffle. Quelle n'avait pas été la déception de ses parents lorsqu'il avait épousé une femme d'une lignée impure ! Il avait un visage en triangle très fin avec un menton fuyant et des yeux verts. Sa mère posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son père et demanda d'une voix douce :

\- De quoi parles-tu mon chéri ?  
\- Bah Laura, tu sais, Laura Madley, ma copine née-moldue. Tu m'as dit toute à l'heure que Tu-Sais-Qui contrôlait le ministère. La commission de vérification que j'ai lue dans la Gazette, c'est ça ? Ils vont…

Il baissa les yeux, n'osant pas aller au bout de sa pensée. Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer que l'on puisse humainement faire ça sans que personne ne se plaigne, sans qu'il n'y ait aucune réaction.

\- Depuis quand lis-tu la Gazette ?

La voix de sa mère était sans appel. Il n'osa pas relever les yeux vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on t'a dit sur la Gazette ? gronda son père d'une voix ferme.  
\- Qu'il ne fallait pas la lire avant d'être en âge de comprendre ce qui était dit entre les lignes, répondit-il d'une voix basse, le regard plongé dans la couture de ses chaussons.  
\- Et à ton avis pourquoi on te dit ça ?  
\- Parce que… parce que la Gazette ne dit pas la vérité ?

Son père prit son nez entre son pouce et son index, deux fois dans la même journée ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- C'est plus délicat que ça. Assieds-toi.

Il écouta son père et prit place au bout du lit.

\- La Gazette est un excellent moyen de manipulation. La presse sert depuis des générations à faire accepter au peuple certaines mesures. Je vois que tu n'as pas tout lu car tu ne me poses pas de questions sur le vol de pouvoir. C'est l'excuse qu'a inventé le ministère pour convoquer les nés-moldus et les enfermer à Azkaban. C'est pourquoi tous les nés-moldus de Poudlard ont reçu une lettre pour leur expliquer la situation. On leur a conseillé de quitter le pays ou de prendre contact avec l'un des membres de l'Ordre. Je prendrai des nouvelles de la famille de Laura si tu le veux, mais normalement elle est à l'abri.

Kevin poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu t'apercevras à Poudlard que beaucoup de personnes auront les mêmes opinions que la Gazette, je te conseille fortement de en pas t'en mêler. Nous avons notre combat, le tien est de grandir et d'apprendre à maîtriser la magie qui est en toi. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire la guerre. A l'école, je te demanderai de te faire tout petit. Il ne faut pas que quiconque se doute que nous faisons partie de l'Ordre, est-ce que c'est compris ? Il en va de mon travail et de celui de ta mère. C'est le ministère qui contrôle Sainte-Mangouste et la Fédération de Quidditch.  
\- Compris, Papa.

Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et le câlina longuement. Les dernières heures avaient été exténuantes pour Kevin, il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir entre son père et sa mère. Ils n'eurent pas le cœur de le ramener dans sa chambre. Avant de sombrer eux aussi, Joanne murmura :

\- J'espère qu'on a bien fait de tout lui dire, il est encore si petit.  
\- Cette année, il sera tout seul à Poudlard, et nous devions l'informer de la position du ministère. Sans Dumbledore, il y a de fortes chances que Poudlard tombe aux mains du ministère, et si Tu-Sais-Qui n'osera pas s'approprier l'éducation des jeunes publiquement, il le fera de manière détournée. Il faut qu'il soit au courant de tout cela.

Elle ravala ses larmes, elle se devait d'être forte, pour son mari, pour son fils, pour leur assurer à tous un avenir. William posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule par-dessus son fils endormi.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry Potter va nous sauver, il trouvera un moyen de mettre fin au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis certain qu'il ne se cache pas mais qu'il lutte activement. C'est en tout cas ce que Remus dit tout le temps et je le crois. En attendant, nous ne pouvons que résister et espérer que les pertes soient moindres.  
\- Comment sommes-nous tombés aussi bas pour que nos espoirs reposent sur les épaules d'un gamin de dix-sept ans ?

Le silence tomba dans la petite chambre parentale des Withby. William et Joanne peinèrent à s'endormir, chacun ruminant ses propres angoisses pour leur seul et unique fils.

* * *

On découvre un peu la petite famille Withby. Au prochain chapitre on débarque dans le Poudlard Express, et on va découvrir les amis de Kevin. Ensuite, il y aura un peu plus d'action, même si je me rends compte que ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc...

Que pensez-vous de mes personnages ?

Pour la plupart, ils sont mentionnés dans CF, vous en souvenez-vous ?

Trouvez-vous ça plausible, qu'il y ait des membres de l'ordre moins "importants" que l'on ne connaît pas ?

À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui attend Kevin à Poudlard ?

À mardi !

Crazy


	3. prennent le Poudlard Express

Et voilà, le retour à Poudlard, dans la joie… ou pas ! Désolée pour le léger retard, avec les grèves hier, j'ai été un peu prise. ^^

Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, où vous allez rencontrer quasiment tous les protagonistes ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les Poufsouffle aussi prennent le Poudlard Express**

Quand Kevin se réveilla le matin du premier septembre, une angoisse sourde lui tiraillait le ventre. Il avait peur de l'ambiance qui règnerait à Poudlard. Au cours des deux dernières semaines, il avait eu de nombreuses conversations avec ses parents sur l'état politique actuel. Et cela n'augurait rien de bon pour son année scolaire.

En plus, Laura ne serait pas là, et sans elle, ce ne sera pas pareil. Elle apportait de la fraîcheur dans leur groupe parfois trop sage et convenant. Elle avait toujours le sourire et les yeux pétillants et s'émerveillait de tout. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les chassa en secouant la tête : ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des idées maussades. Et puis Laura était en sécurité dans l'une des résidences d'accueil de l'Ordre avec d'autres familles de nés-moldus. Elle était donc en sécurité.

Il mit encore quelques affaires dans sa malle et s'habilla avec des vêtements moldus. Il se saisit de son jean, de son tee-shirt et de son pull. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Moldus s'embêtaient avec des vêtements qui serraient tant. Il était tellement plus à l'aise dans les robes de sorcier !

Mais en se regardant dans la glace, il comprit un peu plus l'attrait des Moldus pour ce genre de vêtements. Ils lui donnaient l'air plus âgé que les robes d'uniforme de Poudlard. Il était petit pour son âge et avait la forme de visage de sa mère qui lui faisait paraître encore plus jeune. Mais sinon il ressemblait en tout point à son père. Les mêmes cheveux, le même regard, les mêmes yeux verts très foncés, presque noirs, les mêmes mains et le même nez fin.

Sa mère l'appela du rez-de-chaussée, il descendit de suite, craignant d'être en retard. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son père encore à la maison, et pourtant il était assis à la table de leur minuscule cuisine. Il lui avait dit la veille au soir qu'il ne serait pas présent car il avait une réunion avec le comité national de Quidditch pour préparer la coupe du monde qui aurait lieu l'été suivant. Ils avaient un visage fermé et Kevin comprit très rapidement qu'ils n'avaient pas que de bonnes nouvelles.

\- La rentrée à Poudlard est annulée ?

Pour toute réponse, sa mère lui tendit la Gazette. Il fut étonné : depuis Gringotts deux semaines plus tôt, il n'avait pas eu le droit d'y toucher et sa mère lui interdisait formellement de la chercher dans le bureau de son père. Il lut l'article que lui désignait sa mère :

_SEVERUS ROGUE CONFIRMÉ COMME DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD_

_Severus Rogue, depuis longtemps maître des potions à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, a été promu aujourd'hui au rang de directeur. Cette nomination constitue le changement le plus important parmi ceux intervenus dans la réorganisation du personnel de l'antique établissement. À la suite de la démission de l'ancien professeur d'étude des Moldus, ce poste sera désormais confié à Alecto Carrow, tandis qu'Amycus, le frère de cette dernière, sera chargé de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
« Je me réjouis que l'occasion me soit donnée de maintenir et de perpétuer les plus hautes valeurs et traditions de la sorcellerie », déclare le nouveau directeur._

Il reposa le journal en tremblant.

\- Papa, tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était sûrement lui qui a tué Dumbledore ?  
\- Si, mon chéri. Et les Carrow sont des mangemorts. Poudlard est tombé aux mains de Vold.  
\- William ! Son nom est tabou !  
\- Excuse-moi… habitude… donc je disais, Poudlard est tombé aux mains de Tu-Sais-Qui.  
\- Mais… du coup, je ne vais pas aller à Poudlard ?

Son père soupira.

\- Si mon chéri tu vas y aller, car on ne peut pas ne pas t'envoyer, ce serait trop suspect. Et puis tu es un sang-pur, donc tu devrais être relativement protégé. Et je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas falloir trois jours au gouvernement pour rendre Poudlard obligatoire. Mais par contre, j'ai quatre choses à te dire par rapport à ça. Assieds-toi, nous en discuterons en déjeunant.

Kevin ne discuta pas l'ordre de son père, malgré la peur qu'il ressentait – il avait toujours été pétrifié par le professeur Rogue – il avait un appétit de loup.

\- Alors, nous allons instaurer trois règles mon chéri. La première, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne veux que tu parles de l'Ordre ou de quoi que ce soit s'y rapportant dans les lettres que tu nous adresses ou quand tu parles avec tes amis. Très peu de personnes savent que l'on travaille pour eux. Nous ne faisons que des missions ponctuelles et si tu laisses échapper ça, c'est dangereux pour nous et pour toi. Tu comprends ?  
\- Oui papa.  
\- Promets-moi de ne rien dire mon chéri, ajouta sa mère.

Kevin planta ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Promis, maman.  
\- Deuxième chose, enchaîna son père, je veux que tu fasses profil bas, ne te laisse pas entraîner dans des choses trop grandes pour toi. Tu dois te concentrer sur tes études et ton travail. Je ne veux pas que tu t'attires des ennuis, les mangemorts ne sont pas des saints et je doute qu'ils soient compréhensifs. Néanmoins, je te fais confiance pour ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.  
\- Promis papa.  
\- Troisième chose, tu vas sûrement entendre des rumeurs, des racontars, sur le fait que les nés-moldus sont des voleurs de pouvoir, que les sangs-purs sont supérieurs. Je veux que jamais tu n'oublies d'où tu viens et quelles sont les valeurs que l'on t'a apprises.  
\- Promis papa.  
\- Dernière chose, je veux que tu n'oublies jamais le plus important.

Il se tut et son visage se détendit progressivement. Kevin lança un regard interrogateur à son père.

\- Et c'est quoi papa ?  
\- Que l'on t'aime mon chéri. Que jamais on ne doutera et qu'on est très fiers de toi.

Il se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Kevin se laissa aller à cette étreinte réconfortante. Sa mère se joignit à eux et ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, chacun trouvant dans cette étreinte un certain réconfort. Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, Kevin redoutait son entrée à Poudlard et n'avait pas l'excitation habituelle du jour de départ. Il ressentait plus de peur que de joie et n'avait pas envie de quitter ses parents. Les reverrait-il vivants ?

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express, Kevin regardait le paysage défiler et ruminait les paroles de son père. Il ne prêtait pas attention aux discussions de ses amis. L'absence de Laura à ses côtés n'arrangeait rien. Aucun doute, sans elle, Poudlard ne serait plus pareil.

\- Kevin, tu es avec nous ?  
\- Oui, oui, répondit-il d'une voix morne.

Owen Cauldwell lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et la serra, montrant dans cette étreinte tout son soutien. Tous savaient qu'il était très proche de Laura et le sujet semblait tabou. Il remercia son ami d'un sourire. Owen serait sûrement nommé Préfet en cinquième année : il était de ces personnes qui étaient populaires sans même le vouloir. Il était grand et baraqué pour son âge, batteur dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle depuis l'année précédente et ses cheveux noirs et yeux noirs lui attiraient le regard de pas mal de filles de leur année.

Il savait qu'Eleanor, assise en face de lui, en pinçait pour Owen. Elle ne cessait de le regarder à la dérobée et rougissait parfois quand il lui parlait. Eleanor dégageait une certaine assurance. Ses cheveux roux tiraient vers le châtain d'année en année, lui donnant des reflets très jolis et ses yeux bleus ressortaient sur son visage fin. À côté d'Eleanor se tenait Orla, elles étaient amies depuis leur enfance et elles avaient été déçues d'être séparées par leur maison.

Orla avait été répartie à Serdaigle et représentait bien sa maison. Elle lui faisait gagner de nombreux points et travaillait dur, sa famille était originaire d'Afrique et ses parents étaient venus en Angleterre quand elle n'avait que cinq ans car son père, botaniste de métier, travaillait sur de nombreuses plantes rares qu'on ne trouvait qu'en Angleterre. Et puis ses parents voulaient qu'elle étudie à Poudlard. Elle était aussi noire que l'ébène et commençait à avoir des formes féminines dignes du pays d'où elle venait, ce qui la rendait très jolie.

En face de lui se tenait Ackerley, un Serdaigle blond aux yeux verts un peu potelé et très timide. Il n'avait pas de mauvais résultats mais faisait très attention à ne pas se mettre en avant.

Le silence tomba dans le compartiment et l'absence de Laura et d'Emma – une née-moldue de Serdaigle – pesait énormément dans ce silence. Chacun ruminait de son côté ses propres appréhensions et aucun n'avait envie de partager les siennes en premier.

La seule chose qui relança les conversations fut l'arrivée du chariot de friandises. Ils achetèrent de nombreuses confiseries diverses : patacitrouilles, Dragées surprises de Berthie Crochu, Chocogrenouilles, Fizwibiz.

Ils se jetèrent dessus et les conversations reprirent sur des sujets joyeux : Quidditch et potins. Mais lorsqu'ils mangèrent les patacitrouilles, ils devinrent tous orange. Après un bref instant de surprise, ils se mirent à rirent tous ensemble.

C'est ce moment-là que le grand frère Serdaigle d'Eleanor – Erwann – choisit pour faire son entrée dans leur compartiment, lui n'avait de toute évidence pas mangé de patacitrouille.

\- Mais vous êtes orange ! Tout le monde est comme ça, dit-il en riant.  
\- Et bien entendu, tu n'y es pour rien, répliqua sa sœur avec un regard noir.

Erwann eut la décence de paraître gêné, mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire.

\- Quand bien même, c'est marrant ! Tu verrais, la couleur orange jure particulièrement avec les uniformes de Serpentard.  
\- Et moi qui croyais que les Serdaigle étaient raisonnables, déclara Owen avec un grand sourire.  
\- Qu'as-tu utilisé pour cette petite blague ? demanda Orla, rougissante.  
\- Eh bien, disons que ma potion colorante s'est malencontreusement renversée dans le bac de patacitrouille pendant que les préfets étaient à l'avant du train.

Il fit un clin d'œil aux quatrièmes années assis dans le wagon. Tout le monde rit et Orla lui lançait un regard clairement admiratif.

Après la visite d'Erwann, ils restèrent orange encore deux bonnes heures, mais après avoir trouvé ça drôle, ils étaient inquiets de devoir quitter le train avec cette couleur horrible de peau. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils reprirent leur teinte normale quelques minutes avant d'arriver à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, vous avez maintenant rencontré les protagonistes de cette histoire, je n'ai jamais eu autant de personnages à gérer, ça va être très compliqué. ^^

Au programme du prochain chapitre répartition et chanson du choixpeau avec un peu d'action !


	4. et surtout sont des amis fidèles

Bonjour à tous !

Bon j'ai pris du retard, je vais arrêter de promettre des dates de publication je crois, je suis pas douée pour tenir les délais... Du coup petit cadeau, je publie jusqu'au chapitre 10, soyons fous, ça vous fait une grosse lecture d'un coup. ^^

Sinon, fin du racontage de vie, venons-en aux **faits.** Je suis un peu déçue j'avoue, j'ai eu plus de vues cette semaine sur ma fiction, et pas de review T.T

Vous savez, les reviews, c'est le pain des auteurs, et juste un petit mot, pour dire si vous avez aimé (ou pas), et si c'est négatif, me dire pourquoi que je puisse m'améliorer, c'est ma première fiction longue, et du coup je doute pas mal ^^. J'ai mis **Rogue **dans les personnages, il arrivera à point voulu et jouera un rôle auprès de Kevin, lequel je ne le dirais pas...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Les Poufsouffle aussi et surtout sont des amis fidèles**

Kevin regarda les premières années entrer dans la grande salle avec un œil plus critique que les années précédentes. L'atmosphère était lourde dans la grande salle et les conversations peu nombreuses. Il remarqua très rapidement qu'ils étaient moins nombreux que les années précédentes. Il soupira, la guerre était déjà passée par là : seuls ceux qui n'étaient pas nés-moldus étaient présents et les airs graves sur les visages des nouveaux venus témoignaient de leur innocence envolée.

Le professeur McGonagall, que Kevin avait toujours trouvé sévère mais juste, précédait les premières années en portant le tabouret avec le choixpeau. Elle le posa devant l'estrade des professeurs et s'éloigna. Un grand silence tomba sur la grande salle lorsque la fente du choixpeau se mit à remuer.

_À l'aube d'une nouvelle ère,_

_Qui sera marquée par la guerre,_

_Poudlard doit rester unifié,_

_C'est bien là votre destinée,_

_Poufsouffle accueille les amis,_

_Gryffondor les préfèr' hardis,_

_Serdaigle aime les érudits,_

_Serpentard n'est pas ennemi,_

_Seule…_

Le professeur Rogue se leva d'un bond et lança un sort de mutisme avec sa baguette.

Il se redressa et lança un regard noir qui balaya toute la Grande Salle soudain silencieuse. Décidément, cette année ne serait pas de tout repos, pensa Kevin.

\- Merci, nous avons compris le message, déclara-t-il en direction du choixpeau. Nous allons désormais passer à la répartition, mais avant, je tenais à vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard.

Kevin vit plusieurs élèves chuchoter – sûrement pour commenter l'incident. Il se força à se reconcentrer sur le discours. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse remarquer dès le premier banquet.

\- J'ai été nommé directeur pour remplacer notre très regretté ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

Une voix s'éleva dans la salle.

\- C'est vous qui l'avez tué ! Assassin !

Rogue eut un sourire.

\- Eh bien Londubat, je vois que vous vous faites remarquer dès le premier repas. Vous venez de gagner une semaine de retenues dans mon bureau.

Il laissa le silence enfler puis repris, d'une voix froide et sèche, sans daigner répondre à Neville Londubat :

\- Je vous présente Amycus Carrow qui vous enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal.

Quelques applaudissements polis retentirent tandis qu'un homme au visage carré et aux traits grossiers se leva et salua les élèves avec un sourire ressemblant plus à celui d'un vampire qu'à un sourire sincère.

\- Merci pour l'accueil… chaleureux. Et je vous présente également sa sœur Alecto Carrow qui vous enseignera l'étude des moldus.

Les applaudissements furent encore moins fournis et Alecto se leva, elle ressemblait énormément à son frère et avait un regard froid et dur. Elle fit frissonner Kevin lorsqu'elle balaya des yeux l'assistance. Elle ne sourit pas aux élèves et ne les salua pas.

\- Avant de laisser la répartition et le banquet se dérouler, je dois encore vous annoncer que désormais la matière d'étude des moldus sera obligatoire pour chaque élève dès la première année.

Des chuchotements commencèrent à d'élever des différentes tables mais les conversations furent tuées dans l'œuf par le directeur qui fit un regard à vous glacer le sang. Quand le silence revint, il conclut :

Bonne répartition à tous.

Il se rassit et le professeur McGonagall, le visage fermé, s'avança vers l'estrade d'un pas raide, elle appela le premier élève à être réparti.

\- Ackly, Dick

Un petit première année se détacha du groupe. D'année en année ils paraissaient plus petits à Kevin. Le choixpeau lui tomba devant les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, il cria :

\- Poufsouffle !

Toute la table acclama le nouveau venu et Dick la rejoignit avec un air un peu déçu. Kevin ne comprenait pas, beaucoup d'élèves étaient déçus d'être à Poufsouffle dans un premier temps. Ensuite ils ne se plaignaient plus vu l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette maison. Lui avait été très fier de suivre la trace de ses parents mais pour beaucoup de sorciers, les Poufsouffle étaient des ratés. Kevin haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Owen pour commenter ce que le nouveau directeur avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt :

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange toi que l'étude de moldus devienne obligatoire ?

\- Si carrément, répondit Owen, je me demande bien ce qu'ils nous réservent, ça n'augure rien de bon. En plus moi ça va me rajouter du travail dont je ne veux pas. Toi t'as de la chance, tu l'avais déjà pris en option.

\- Bwarf, avec le professeur Burbage, c'était très intéressant, je doute que la nouvelle soit aussi compétente…

Owen fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'entends-tu par-là ? Tu la connais ?

Kevin se mordit l'intérieur des joues, il en avait déjà trop dit. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui tandis que Julien Fadwell était envoyé à Serpentard, personne ne les écoutait. Et il faisait confiance à Owen pour ne rien dévoiler, il n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien !

\- Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer ici, murmura-t-il, on a qu'à aller se coucher directement à la fin du banquet, Olivier et Hubert vont sûrement traîner, je t'expliquerai à ce moment-là.

\- D'accord, tu me fais peur tu sais ? On dirait que tu vas m'annoncer que quelqu'un est mort.

\- C'est pire que ça Owen, pire que ça, déclara Kevin d'une voix morne.

Son ami le fixait avec de grands yeux et Kevin toussota pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Jusqu'à l'arrivée des assiettes il repensa aux promesses qu'il avait faites à son père. À peine une heure qu'il était à Poudlard et il allait déjà en trahir une. Décidément, il était un ben piètre Poufsouffle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les plats jaillissaient. Comme d'habitude, les elfes s'étaient surpassés et les plats furent succulents. Kevin s'émerveilla comme à chaque fois de la cuisine de Poudlard et passa un très bon moment avec ses amis. Il oublia momentanément ce qui se jouait au-dehors des grilles du château et ses inquiétudes. Il profita du banquet et de ce moment unique qu'était le banquet de début d'année à Poudlard. Où tout le monde se racontait ses vacances et où l'on était heureux de se retrouver autour d'un bon repas.

En quittant la grande salle à la fin du banquet, Owen lui donna un coup de coude, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie et retrouver brusquement la réalité. Il leva les yeux vers une inscription au mur. Comment était-elle arrivée là ?

[center][i]L'Armée de Dumbledore, toujours présente, recrute toujours ![/i][/center]

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore. C'était quoi, l'armée de Dumbledore ? Il sursauta en entendant la voix puissante du professeur Rogue l'invectiver à se pousser. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître l'inscription. Mais le mal était fait : quasiment toute l'école avait vu l'inscription et beaucoup d'élèves chuchotaient avec une voix excitée. Kevin n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qui se disait. Puis il n'était pas curieux des racontars, il saurait bien tôt ou tard ce qu'était cette armée de Dumbledore. Il se souvenait vaguement en avoir entendu parler deux ans plus tôt mais ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce que c'était.

Il reprit le chemin vers la salle commune accompagné d'Owen et d'Eleanor. Ils marchaient derrière Susan Bones et Hannah Abott, des septièmes années qui discutaient. Il fit signe aux deux autres de se taire et tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'elles se disaient.

\- Tu crois que tu vas y aller ? Demandait la blonde avec de longues nattes, Hannah Abott.

\- Bien sûr, répondit la rousse – Susan Bones – il va falloir en faire baver à Rogue. Ici aussi, il faut que l'on fasse honneur à Harry en se battant. Je refuse de croire qu'il se terre quelque part, je suis sûre qu'il est en train de s'entraîner pour devenir plus puissant.

Hannah soupira et répliqua :

\- Mais on a nos ASPICS à la fin de l'année, je ne veux pas les rater !

\- Je t'en supplie Hannah, répondit son amie d'une voix suppliante, ne commence pas à m'embêter avec ça. Ça te tente toi, d'avoir tes ASPICS et de vivre dans un monde où Tu-Sais-Qui contrôle tout ?

\- Bon ok, dit précipitamment Hannah, j'irai parler à Neville demain. Il doit bien savoir ce qui se trame.

Elles s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent et se tournèrent brusquement vers leur groupe, baguette à la main.

\- Qu'avez-vous entendu ? gronda Hannah d'une voix où perçait un tremblement.

Owen s'avança vers elles timidement :

\- Rien, on a rien compris de ce que vous disiez j'vous jure, et on dira rien à personne, ça ne nous regarde pas.

Il leva les mains en l'air et prit un air apeuré peu réaliste. Hannah abaissa sa baguette en premier, un sourire étirant délicatement ses lèvres. Elle soupira.

\- Peu importe, je sais que tu ne diras rien Owen, mais surtout, n'en parlez pas à quiconque, on pourrait avoir de gros ennuis.

Et elles partirent d'un pas rapide vers la salle commune. Elisabeth chuchota :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ?

\- Viens avec nous dans notre dortoir en rentrant dans la salle commune, je vous expliquerai tout là-bas.

Elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur dont elle seul avait le secret. À chaque fois, il avait l'impression de se sentir passer aux rayons X moldus. Elle serait certainement une redoutable sorcière dans quelques années.

Arrivés dans la salle commune, ils se firent discrets et se dirigèrent le plus naturellement possible vers l'escalier descendant aux dortoirs des garçons, ils s'arrêtèrent à la troisième porte à gauche et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Kevin scella la porte d'un [i]collaporta[/i]. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur son lit. Avant de tout expliquer à ses amis, il laissa son regard trainer sur les murs de leurs dortoirs. Ils avaient une forme de tanière de blaireau, cela donnait une atmosphère chaleureuse et les tentures jaunes ensoleillaient le dortoir peu importe la météo. Il aimait énormément les dortoirs de Poufsouffle, ils l'apaisaient et lui rappelait sa chambre d'enfant.

Il soupira puis se lança dans son récit : il leur expliqua tout ce que son père lui avait dit, de la mort du Ministre jusqu'aux manipulations politiques en passant par les promesses qu'il avait faites à son père et qu'il trahissait déjà. Au fur et à mesure de son discours, le peu de couleur sur le visage de ses amis disparut. Quand il eut fini, un grand silence tomba dans le dortoir.

\- Ils ne vont donc pas nous faire d'étude des moldus comme on l'entend, déclara Owen, littéralement blanc.

\- Certainement pas, répondit Eleanor.

\- Je vous demande de n'en parler à personne s'il vous plaît mon père a énormément insisté sur le fait que c'était dangereux pour nous que je révèle ça. Mais je ne voyais pas comment vous cacher ça.

\- Tu peux avoir confiance en nous, déclara Owen d'une voix solennel.

Il tendit la main à plat, Eleanor et Kevin y posèrent la leur.

\- Nous les blaireaux, nous les Poufsouffle, sommes fidèles en toutes circonstances, par respect pour notre amitié. À jamais. Dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Leurs bras retombèrent et ils se sourirent. Ils avaient inventé cette petite phrase en première année quand Laura leur avait confié avoir volontairement renversé une potion sur le professeur Rogue. Depuis ils l'utilisaient principalement pour s'amuser et s'encourager, en signe d'amitié. Mais aujourd'hui ce serment avait une toute autre connotation et leurs visages graves en témoignaient.

Il enleva le sortilège sur la porte et Eleanor rejoignit son dortoir. Kevin et Owen mirent leurs pyjamas et se couchèrent, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et Kevin sombra rapidement dans un sommeil troublé par de nombreux cauchemars. Il n'entendit même pas Olivier et Hubert venir se coucher et fut secoué par ce dernier le lendemain pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle.

* * *

Alors, **pour la chanson du choixpeau**,

je l'avais écrite en entier, deux versions, mais aucune des deux n'était réellement satisfaisante, une trop éloignée de ce que le choixpeau pourrait dire. Et une trop ralliement de tous. Et donc j'ai pensé qu'en fait le choixpeau était aussi un esprit qui lisait dans la tête de son directeur et donc que Rogue ne voulait pas que toute la grande salle soit au courant de ses convictions intimes, ça vous paraît crédible ?

Vous allez voir au prochain chapitre, ça commence assez mal l'année pour le petit Kevin, ça risque d'être difficile, et pas que pour lui !


	5. peuvent être scandalisés

**Chapitre 5 : Les Poufsouffle aussi peuvent être scandalisés**

Au petit-déjeuner du 2 septembre Kevin, Owen et Eleanor attendaient avec impatience leurs emplois du temps. Madame Chourave commençait toujours par les distribuer aux premières années puis aux deuxièmes années et ainsi de suite, ils durent donc attendre un peu avant de recevoir leur graal.

Lorsque le professeur Chourave leur tendit ils ne se firent pas prier pour le récupérer. Ils lancèrent un sort pour mettre des couleurs différentes pour chaque matière. Kevin regarda d'abord sa journée du mercredi : Sortilège – DCFM – après-midi de libre – Astronomie de nuit. Il grimaça, une journée avec peu de cours mais il allait avoir le plaisir – ou pas – de découvrir leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et ça il n'était pas pressé.

La salle de sortilèges étant au troisième étage, ils purent un peu traîner au petit-déjeuner. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de classe pile à l'heure et attendirent le professeur Flitwick durant dix bonnes minutes. Au moment où les élèves commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter, une minuscule silhouette se dessina au fond du couloir et Flitwick arriva, complètement essoufflé.

\- Vous êtes en retard ! Dit Owen en riant.

\- Un magicien n'est jamais en retard, ni en avance d'ailleurs Monsieur Cauldwell. Il arrive précisément à l'heure prévue. Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit la salle et les élèves s'installèrent en silence. Le professeur Flitwick escalada sa pile de livre pour être à hauteur de son bureau et dit d'une voix essoufflée :

\- Cette année est une année très importante pour votre scolarité, elle posera la base de ce que vous verrez pour vos BUSE de l'an prochain. Nous allons pousser un peu plus le niveau de magie que vous devrez maîtriser et il va falloir que vous travailliez beaucoup pour ne pas décrocher. Je sais que le contexte actuel est compliqué mais essayez de vous concentrer sur vos études et non sur vos peurs. Les sortilèges sont indispensables à tout sorcier, que ce soit pour se protéger ou protéger les autres.

Un grand silence régnait lorsque le professeur balaya des yeux la salle de classe. Les élèves étaient tous tendus et Kevin se dit que l'année commençait de la meilleure des manières. Une double mise en garde était parfaite pour mettre à l'aise les élèves !

\- Avez-vous fait vos devoirs de vacances ?

\- Oui, répondirent les élèves en cœur.

D'un coup de baguette il ramassa les devoirs. Kevin s'émerveillait toujours de voir leurs parchemins tirés de leurs sacs par un simple coup de baguette magique. Il adorait les voir danser pour aller se poser parfaitement alignés et classés par ordre alphabétique sur le bureau surchargé du professeur. A chaque fois cette scène faisait son petit effet et Flitwick parvenait ainsi à avoir une classe disponible et prête à écouter sa petite voix durant le cours.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à réviser des sortilèges qu'ils avaient vus l'année précédente. Le cours ne fut pas des plus captivants mais les aida à se remettre en douceur dans le bain. Quand la sonnerie sonna, ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils passèrent brièvement par la cour de récréation mais ne traînèrent pas trop. Ils préféraient ne pas être en retard au cours du professeur Carrow. Ils ne le connaissaient pas mais préféraient ne pas lui donner d'occasion de leur mettre une retenue. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la classe avec cinq minutes d'avance, il se tenait derrière son bureau avec un sourire lui donnant un air machiavélique. Kevin frissonna.

Eleanor, Kevin et Owen se mirent à leurs places habituelles sur la table devant l'estrade du professeur. Kevin se fit la réflexion que ce n'était sûrement pas les meilleures places avec cet enseignant mais changer maintenant serait un affront. Il se contenta de sortir son livre, les deux autres l'imitèrent et les minutes avant le début de leur cours se passèrent dans un silence pesant, angoissant. Le professeur Carrow semblait ravi de la tension habitant ses élèves et son sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. La sonnerie retentit et les élèves retinrent un soupir qui n'aurait sûrement pas plu à l'enseignant en face d'eux. Il se leva et déclara d'une voix calme :

\- Votre livre de défense contre les forces du mal ne vous servira à rien cette année. J'ai été nommé trop tard pour l'enlever de la liste de fournitures… cependant, je tiens à vous dire que nous n'allons pas étudier la défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Cette matière est d'une ironie notable.

La main d'Hubert se leva.

\- Oui monsieur…

\- Ornwell, compléta Hubert

Le professeur Carrow leva un sourcil.

\- Vous êtes le fils de Patrick Ornwell ?

\- Oui, répondit Owen en rougissant

L'enseignant lança un regard dédaigneux à Hubert qui baissa les yeux sur sa table.

\- Quelle était votre question, monsieur Ornwell ? Si tant est que le fils d'un traître à son sang puisse poser des questions intelligentes.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Kevin serra ses poings sous la table, là au moins, ça avait le mérité d'être clair sur les positions de l'enseignant. Comment la communauté magique pouvait se taire ? Comment les journaux pouvaient-ils être autant manipulés ? « Les subventions » aurait dit son père. Il se mit à trembler et se força à se calmer, car il ne voulait pas écoper d'une retenue, il se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas « conventionnelle ».

\- Ma question était, dit Hubert courageusement, qu'allons-nous étudier si ce n'est pas la défense contre les forces du mal ?

\- Ça me paraît évident… vous allez l'étudier, vous allez apprendre à l'utiliser, après tout, ce n'est qu'en connaissant la magie noire que l'on peut comprendre son utilité et son attrait. C'est une magie puissante qu'il faut savoir maîtriser en tant que sorcier. J'ai donc un programme adapté cette année pour vous faire rattraper votre retard.

Il se tourna vers le tableau et remua sa baguette. Un sommaire s'afficha au tableau sous l'œil médusé des élèves.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Copiez-le !

Ils n'osèrent pas faire de commentaires mais la main de Kevin traçait des lettre déformées tellement la tension l'habitait. Owen était tellement contrarié qu'il fronçait les sourcils : ils ne formaient plus qu'un seul trait. En terminant, il lut à nouveau son parchemin, écœuré.

_Définition et limites de la magie noire_

_La magie noire au service du quotidien_

_La magie noire au service de notre puissance_

_Etude théorique des sortilèges impardonnables_

_Etude théorique et pratique des sortilèges d'attaque et de défense_

_Les mécanismes de création d'un sortilège offensif et son contre sort_

_Création d'un sortilège et mise en pratique_

_Etude de créatures et comment les vaincre_

_Etude de l'utilisation des potions pour l'appui des sortilèges_

_Mise en pratique d'un sortilège impardonnable_

Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, c'était donc ça ? Ils allaient apprendre à faire de la magie noire ? Ils allaient l'étudier ? Mais qui pourrait prendre plaisir à utiliser une telle forme de magie ? On lui avait toujours dit que l'étude théorique en elle-même était intéressante mais que la mise en pratique restait extrêmement dangereuse et destructrice pour l'âme. Voulait-il qu'ils perdent leur âme ?

La classe resta extrêmement silencieuse tout le reste du cours. Le professeur dictait de grands principes de magie noire et à part quelques discrets soupirs et grimaces, personne n'osa dire un mot.

Au repas de midi, les quatrièmes années ruminaient leur dernier cours de la matinée, et le devoir que leur avait donné le professeur Carrow les interrogeait. Il fallait qu'ils fassent une recherche sur les différences entre la magie blanche et la magie noire. Trois rouleaux de parchemin, et c'est Kristen, une camarade de dortoir d'Eleanor qui posa la question fatidique :

\- Vous croyez qu'il faut qu'on en fasse de la pub ? Qu'il faut qu'on axe plus sur la puissance que sur les dangers ?

\- Je crois qu'il a été assez clair, déclara Nina, mais en même temps, cela peut être aussi intéressant. Attention, je ne dis pas que son enseignement est bien, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment après avoir reçu six regards noirs, mais je dis que ça peut nous être utile.

Elle rougit après sa déclaration, il était rare que Nina s'exprime au milieu de la grande salle. Elle était très réservée et timide, en première année, il a fallu de nombreux mois à Kristen pour persuader la jeune fille de rester avec elle et de parler. Au début, Kevin pensait qu'elle était un peu hautaine et que c'était du mépris mais en la connaissant un peu mieux, il sut qu'elle avait beaucoup voyagé avec sa mère – son père était décédé durant la dernière guerre, malheureuse victime collatérale d'une bataille entre l'Ordre et les mangemorts alors qu'il sortait du ministère de la magie – et qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement eu de contacts avec d'autres enfants pendant son périple. Sa mère lui avait tout appris et l'arrivée à Poudlard l'avait énormément impressionnée.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, ajouta Olivier, on pourrait apprendre beaucoup sans pour autant s'en servir et du coup ça nous avance pour la septième année !

\- Je suis sceptique, rétorqua Owen, vous avez vu son programme ? Il veut nous entraîner à lancer les impardonnables ! Ce n'est juste pas possible…

Le débat dura encore quelques minutes puis ils se dispersèrent. Eleanor et Owen se dirigèrent vers la classe d'Arithmancie tandis que Nina et Hubert se dirigeaient vers la classe d'étude de Runes. Kevin resta seul avec Olivier et Kristen. Ils décidèrent d'aller à la bibliothèque commencer leur devoirs : le devoir sur le sortilège d'attraction et celui sur la magie noire.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, ils furent apostrophés par Madame Pince :

\- Ah les enfants, vous tombez bien, vous voulez bien m'aider ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, jamais elle ne les considérerait autrement que comme des garnements bons à faire autre chose que de ranger des livres. Ils hochèrent la tête, redoutant quelque peu la suite mais ne pouvant évidemment pas refuser.

\- Très bien, le directeur m'a donné une liste de livres à sortir de la réserve, vous pouvez aller me les chercher ?

Elle leur tendit la liste et ils furent très étonnés. Tous les livres étaient des traités de magie noire normalement réservés aux septièmes années. Ils allèrent chercher les ouvrages en silence en échangeant des regards équivoques. Certaines couvertures étaient déjà horrible en soi, et penser à l'idée de les étudier lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il soupira, l'année promettait d'être riche en rebondissements et très longue…

* * *

Je vais galérer sur les cours de magie noire pendant l'année, je n'ai pas trop d'idées, comme en témoigne mon programme... enfin bon, ça va aller ^^

(je redoute encore plus les cours d'étude des moldus)

J'espère que ce premier chapitre de cours vous a plu, dans le prochain, les premiers ennuis... **les Carrows vous paraissent crédibles ?**


	6. ont une directrice de maison

**Chapitre 6 : Les Poufsouffle aussi ont une directrice de maison**

Le jeudi soir, tous les quatrièmes années de Poufsouffle étaient réunis à la bibliothèque pour écrire leur devoir de défense, ou plutôt d'_Art de la magie noire_ se corrigea Kevin. Comme à son habitude, il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer et son regard trainait sur ses condisciples, tous assis à la même table. Olivier et Hubert parlaient à voix basse et leur conversation semblait animée. Ils avaient tous les deux quasiment terminé leur devoir et semblaient buter sur la manière de conclure, comme en témoignait leurs deux rouleaux de parchemin déjà remplis et leurs échanges verbaux. En effet, ils se disputaient sur la manière de tourner la conclusion. Lui n'avait encore écrit qu'un seul rouleau et il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait bien ajouter, les images dans les livres le révulsaient et le sujet était loin de l'enchanter. De plus, il avait peur que ses idées transparaissent trop sur son devoir et que le professeur Carrow s'en rende compte. Il mâchouilla sa plume et son regard tomba sur Eleanor. Penchée sur un livre, elle prenait frénétiquement des notes tandis qu'Owen tentait de regarder par-dessus son épaule ce qu'elle faisait. Elle prenait à cœur de l'ignorer, mais ses joues roses montraient sa gêne. Kevin se demandait combien de temps ils prendraient à sortir ensemble et rêvassait sur ce sujet au lieu de travailler. Kristen lui tapota l'épaule et il sursauta, sortant de son songe. Il se tourna vivement vers elle et se retrouva nez à nez avec elle. Bien trop près de son point de vue.

Il s'éloigna brusquement pour mettre un peu de distance. Au regard que lui lança Nina assise à côté, il avait dû vexer Kristen. Peu importe, de toute manière il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse d'illusion sur ses intentions. Celles de la jeune fille étaient claires, à lui de lui faire comprendre gentiment qu'il n'avait pas envie de sortir avec elle. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
\- Oui, regarde ce paragraphe, ça parle des accessoires créés grâce à la magie noire. Peut-être ça pourrait te permettre d'en mettre un peu plus ? Il faut que tu arrives aux deux rouleaux et t'es le plus en retard.

Elle lui tendit le livre et un titre lui sauta aux yeux.

_BAGUETTE DE SUREAU : LES SECRETS DE SA CREATION_

_Vous connaissez tous sans doute la légende de la baguette de Sureau, ou bâton de la mort. Il est dit que le sorcier qui en est le propriétaire est alors très puissant, si puissant qu'il serait invincible en duel. Cette baguette a été créée très certainement grâce à un processus de magie noire. En effet, un objet capable de tellement de puissance ne peut avoir été créé uniquement par de la magie blanche. De nombreux experts en baguette et en magie noire ont essayé de se la procurer pour pouvoir l'étudier, malheureusement ils ont toujours échoué dans cette tâche. Cependant, plusieurs théories ont été développées sur le rituel de sa création et les maléfices pour parvenir à la fabriquer. Nous allons les développer dans ce chapitre._

Il lut rapidement en diagonale le chapitre, c'est exactement ce qui lui manquait. Le procédé le dégoûtait : meurtres, potions contenant du sang de loup-garou et symbolique de potions mais cela était dans la continuité du reste de son devoir. Il remercia Kristen d'un sourire timide, regrettant durant quelques instants son attitude peu chevaleresque. Il toussa pour dégager ses cordes vocales.

\- Merci, ça va me permettre d'ajouter un ou deux paragraphes, par contre je vais avoir du mal à ne pas paraître sarcastique.  
\- Mets-toi dans la tête qu'il vaut mieux, pour éviter une retenue, que tu fasses profil bas.

Kevin soupira et se mit – enfin – sérieusement à son devoir à rendre le lendemain. Il dut faire encore de nombreuses recherches afin de comprendre les aspects symboliques décrits dans le chapitre sur la baguette de Sureau. Deux heures plus tard, il posait enfin le point final à son essai. Les quatrièmes années de Poufsouffle étaient déjà tous partis se coucher, à part Owen qui était resté par solidarité. Owen prit même la peine de relire son devoir et de lui donner son avis sur quelques tournures de phrases. En allant se coucher, Kevin se fit la réflexion que des amis comme ça, on n'en trouvait pas partout.

Le lendemain matin Kevin trainait des pieds en se rendant à la salle du professeur Carrow : il sentait que les deux prochaines heures allaient être longues et la nuit avait été - trop - courte. Il avait hâte d'être en cours de Botanique qui serait sans aucun doute plus passionnant que ce ramassis de bêtises.

Lorsque le professeur Carrow ouvrit la porte de la pièce, ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe silencieusement. Après avoir rendu leurs devoirs, ils notèrent pendant deux heures sans discontinuer un cours sur les apports de la magie noire, ses bienfaits et l'augmentation de puissance associée. Kevin avait l'impression que ce cours ressemblait plus à du bourrage de crâne qu'autre chose. Il lui semblait avoir écrit dix fois la même chose et son poignet le faisait souffrir affreusement. Quand la cloche sonna, il retint un soupir de soulagement et tous se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

La récréation passa à toute vitesse aux yeux de Kevin qui aurait tout donné pour faire une sieste, ses yeux se fermaient tout seul et il tombait de fatigue. Ils se dirigèrent vers les serres et rejoignirent le groupe de Gryffondor qui se rendait également en serre de Botanique. Kevin salua Nathalie McDonald tandis qu'Owen se lançait dans une grande discussion avec Jimmy Peakes qui était batteur dans l'équipe de sa maison. Ils s'installèrent dans la serre où des Bubobulb étaient entreposés sur les tables. Kevin les reconnut car c'était leur sujet d'étude durant les vacances d'été.

Le professeur Chourave les salua avec entrain puis leur demanda se mettre par groupe de trois autour des plantes. Kevin fit équipe avec Eleanor et Nathalie avec qui il se mettait souvent pendant ce cours.

\- Bonjour à tous.  
\- Bonjour Professeur Chourave, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.  
\- Nous allons commencer la pratique aujourd'hui. Qui peut me dire quelle est cette plante ?

La main de Kevin se leva tel un boulet de canon, il n'y avait qu'en botanique où il osait participer activement.

\- Oui, monsieur Withby, l'interrogea l'enseignante avec un sourire encourageant.  
\- Ce sont des Bubobulb, le pus est dangereux pour la peau, mais dilué il est très efficace contre l'acné. C'est Sacharissa Tugwood qui a découvert ses propriétés curatives par accident en se baignant dans une mare où ces plantes avaient poussé. En marchant dessus il avait fait exploser les bulbes et il s'était brûlé les pieds, mais son acné avait soudainement disparu après son bain.  
\- Excellent, je vois que vous avez bien travaillé cet été, 10 points pour Poufsouffle !

Ses camarades sourirent et Owen leva un pouce vers lui. Kevin avait toujours été passionné par la botanique, et il se défendait bien en potions et soins aux créatures magiques. Par contre il était plutôt médiocre dans les autres matières, au grand dam de la plupart de ses professeurs. Il passait toujours de justesse en année supérieure grâce à la Botanique et aux Potions. Le professeur Chourave ramassa leurs devoirs et le cours put commencer. Ils récoltèrent le pus durant les deux heures de cours, moitié amusés moitié dégoûtés par la plante qui se répandait avec plaisir dans leurs pots, pour récolter son pus. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à ajouter un chiffon devant leur nez à leur équipement afin de ne pas tourner de l'œil à cause de l'odeur pestilentielle qui s'en dégageait.

\- Vous avez déjà eu Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? demanda Nathalie.

Eleanor et Kevin échangèrent un regard.

\- Oui deux fois déjà, répondit Eleanor. Et c'est assez… spécial. Ne t'attends pas à faire de la magie blanche. Le professeur veut nous apprendre l'Art de la Magie Noire.

Nathalie manqua de rater la projection de la pustule que Kevin venait de percer. Le professeur Chourave leur lança un regard noir et Nathalie reprit, mais en chuchotant :

\- C'est une blague ?  
\- On a l'air de rigoler ? rétorqua Kevin, un peu sèchement.  
\- Et personne ne dit rien ?  
\- Bah on compte en parler au Professeur Chourave à la fin du cours, mais je pense qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire à leur niveau, c'est le directeur et le ministère qui décident de la politique de l'école, pas eux, ajouta Eleanor à voix basse.

Le professeur leur lança un regard noir.

\- Faites bien attention à ce que vous faites, le pus est très précieux, il ne faut pas en gâcher !

Ils se turent et passèrent le reste du cours en silence. Nathalie brûlait d'impatience de leur poser d'autres questions, mais elle s'abstint et se concentra sur leur délicate tâche.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, les Poufsouffle ne quittèrent pas la serre numéro quatre tandis que les Gryffondor leur lançaient des regards interrogateurs. Lorsque la porte se referma sur le dernier Gryffondor le professeur Chourave soupira.

\- Je sais de quoi vous voulez me parler, mais je ne peux rien y faire malheureusement.  
\- Les directeurs de maison n'ont donc aucun poids à Poudlard ? demanda Olivier.  
\- D'habitude si, nous pouvons discuter les décisions prises, mais là le contexte est différent. Donc je vais vous demander de bien vous tenir pendant les cours des Carrow et surtout d'éviter de prendre des retenues. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de vous, est-ce bien clair ?  
\- Mais, ils nous font étudier la magie noire ! s'exclama Nina.  
\- Je le sais, et je ne peux malheureusement rien y faire, à part espérer qu'aucun d'entre vous ne succombera à la tentation de cette magie.  
\- Comptez sur nous Professeur, nous ferons honneur aux Poufsouffle, promit Owen d'une voix solennelle.  
\- Ne soyez pas si sûr de vous, monsieur Cauldwell, dans quelques semaines, vous accepterez le fait de l'étudier car vous n'avez pas le choix, et puis insidieusement, la recherche de puissance va vous attirer. Ils savent très bien à quoi ils jouent. Je sais que vous êtes un groupe soudé et j'en suis ravie. Je veux que vous me promettiez que si jamais vous détectez des comportements inquiétants, même au sein de votre groupe, vous veniez m'en parler. Je ne tolérerai pas que des Poufsouffle soient embrigadés et je ferai tout mon possible pour vous sauver.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre que la porte s'ouvrit sur Alecto Carrow. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle déclara d'une voix sèche.

\- Désolée d'interrompre votre petite réunion, mais je vous demanderai d'éviter de retenir un groupe d'élèves à la fin de votre cours, peu importe le sujet de conversation. Ils sont attendus au déjeuner et je ne voudrais pas avoir l'impression qu'ils contestent notre autorité. Suis-je bien clair ?

Leur directrice de maison perdit le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait et acquiesça sans dire un mot, les dents serrées et les mains tremblantes. Le professeur Carrow quitta la serre et après avoir salué leur directrice de maison Chourave et lui avoir promis la prévenir en cas de soucis, les élèves se précipitèrent pour traverser le parc et rejoindre la grande salle. Sur le chemin, ils ne manquèrent pas de commenter l'incident à voix basse, avec une once d'inquiétude non dissimulée. Le discours de la directrice de Poufsouffle sonnait encore dans leurs oreilles…

* * *

Et voilà encore un autre chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, on se retrouve pour le prochain. Au programme : cours d'étude des moldus, retenue (oups), et sélections de Quidditch (à moins que je n'aie pas la place de tout caser.^^)


	7. peuvent être mauvais joueurs

Bonjour,

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'ai beaucoup douté en l'écrivant...

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les Poufsouffle aussi peuvent être mauvais joueurs**

En ce premier week-end de septembre, une ambiance morose régnait dans le groupe de quatrième année rassemblé autour d'une table dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Owen, Eleanor et Kevin venaient de discuter de l'absence de Laura et sa bonne humeur manquait cruellement au groupe. En effet, c'était toujours elle qui trouvait des occupations originales le samedi soir. Soudain, Kevin se tapa la main sur le front.

\- Mais bien sûr ! On pourrait faire un « Qui suis-je ? », Laura adorait ce jeu, et j'avoue que j'ai bien envie d'y jouer.  
\- Bonne idée ! répondit Eleanor en s'animant d'un coup. Bon, Kevin, tu marques Owen, Owen tu me marques et moi je marque Kevin !

Ils sortirent leur baguette, Kevin réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait donner à Owen. Un grand batteur ? Mais oui bien sûr ! Ludovic Verpey, c'était l'idole – sportivement parlant – de son meilleur ami. Mais ne serait-ce pas trop évident ? Finalement, il se décida pour Babitty Lapina, au moins ça ce ne serait pas évident. Il marqua le nom sur un parchemin et d'un coup de baguette l'envoya sur le front de son ami. Quand il vit un sourire étirer les lèvres d'Eleanor il redouta le nom sur son papier. Eleanor quant à elle, avait un veaudelune. Kevin eut un sourire en coin, Eleanor en a vu un quand elle était petite un soir de pleine lune et depuis elle ne jurait que par eux. En première année, elle avait même une peluche en forme de veaudelune, ce qui lui avait valu pas mal de moqueries de la part de ses condisciples.

\- Vas-y Eleanor, honneur aux femmes, dit Owen.  
\- Alors, est-ce que je suis humaine ?  
\- Non, répondit Kevin, à moi, est-ce que je suis un homme ?  
\- Oui, dit Owen, est-ce que je suis une femme ?  
\- Oui, est-ce que je suis un animal ?  
\- Oui, est-ce que… je suis une personne célèbre ?  
\- Non, est-ce que je suis quelqu'un que tout le monde connait ?  
\- Oui, à part peut-être quelques nés-moldus.

Après cinq minutes de jeu, Eleanor levait le bras en signe de victoire. Owen mit à peine quelques minutes de plus à deviner son personnage. Après avoir essayé toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait à Poudlard, Kevin abandonna et il découvrit son propre nom sur le parchemin.

\- Mais c'est pas du jeu c'est interdit ça ! s'exclama-t-il.  
\- Bah non, on peut mettre ce que l'on veut, non ? Alors quoi de plus difficile que se deviner soi-même ?  
\- Pfff, vous n'êtes pas drôle, si c'est comme ça je joue plus, vous êtes des tricheurs !

Kevin croisa ses bras sur son torse et s'enferma dans un silence boudeur tandis qu'Eleanor et Owen se moquaient de lui. Olivier et Hubert finirent par les rejoindre.

\- Bah alors Kevin, on a encore perdu ? le taquina Olivier.  
\- Non, ils ont triché, et comment tu sais que j'ai perdu ?  
\- Bah c'est facile, tu fais toujours cette tête là quand tu perds. Allez, c'est pas la fin du monde, vous faites une autre partie ? On peut s'incruster ?  
\- Oui, avec plaisir, répondit Eleanor, Kevin, tu vas pas faire la tête toute la soirée quand même !

Kevin continua de faire la tête juste pour la forme et lança un regard noir vers sa condisciple. Il prit néanmoins un bout de parchemin pour Hubert, mais avant de marquer un nom, il dit à voix haute :

\- On est d'accord, interdit de mettre le propre nom de la personne sur le front !

Olivier et Hubert partirent dans un fou rire devant l'air très sérieux de Kevin et la moue coupable d'Eleanor.

La soirée continua sous de meilleurs hospices pour Kevin qui ne trouva plus aucune excuse pour être mauvais joueur vu qu'il gagna les deux parties suivantes. Le sourire retrouvé, il profita de ce moment de détente à sa juste valeur. Une soirée entre amis, légère et amusante était toujours bonne à prendre, surtout avec la guerre qui sommeillait dans la société sorcière.

Le lundi suivant pendant le cours de métamorphose les Poufsouffle devaient transformer un hérisson en pelote d'épingles. Ils avaient commencé à voir cette transformation en fin d'année précédente et leur devoir d'été portait sur ce sujet. Kevin peinait encore plus sur cette métamorphose que ses condisciples. Ils avaient tous au moins réussi à transformer une partie du hérisson, lui n'avait strictement aucun résultat. Au bout de presque deux heures d'essais infructueux, il jeta sa baguette par terre, définitivement énervé. Sauf que sa baguette sortit une gerbe de flammes en atterrissant sur le sol et la robe d'Hubert fut touchée. Kevin pâlit lorsque le professeur Mcgonagall s'avança vers lui après avoir éteint l'incendie et récupéré sa baguette.

\- Monsieur Withby, vous venez d'écoper d'une retenue ce soir. Je ne tolère pas ce genre d'incident pendant mon cours, à votre âge vous devez vous contrôler ! Vous auriez pu blesser vos camarades. Je vous attendrai ce soir à 19 heures dans mon bureau.

Kevin baissa la tête et s'excusa auprès d'Hubert, cette journée s'annonçait décidément radieuse ! En plus, ils avaient Botanique l'après-midi, le professeur Chourave ne manquerait pas de lui remonter les bretelles pendant le cours. Mais il n'y pouvait rien s'il était nul en métamorphoses.

Pendant le cours de Botanique, ils prirent des notes sur les propriétés du pus de Bubobulb et son utilisation qui ne se limitait pas seulement à l'acné. Le professeur Chourave reçut un hibou durant le cours et son visage se ferma. Elle lança un regard noir à Kevin qui baissa les yeux sur son parchemin, soulignant quelques points-clés en faisant changer la couleur de sa plume pour la forme. Quand la sonnerie retentit, elle demanda à Kevin de rester.

\- Monsieur Withby, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez déjà écopé d'une retenue dès la première semaine ?

Kevin rougit et répondit d'une petite voix, les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures :

\- J'ai failli faire cramer la classe de Métamorphose. J'étais énervé et j'ai jeté ma baguette. Mais je crois que j'ai fait de la magie involontaire.

Sa directrice de maison fronça les sourcils.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?  
\- Pour apprendre à maîtriser ma magie.  
\- Et trouvez-vous ça normal qu'il arrive encore ce genre d'accident en quatrième année ?  
\- Non, professeur.  
\- Au prochain accident de ce genre, je vous mettrai moi-même des retenues, il n'est pas tolérable que ça puisse encore vous arriver, vous êtes prévenu Kevin.  
\- Oui, professeur.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut à nouveau coupée par un second hibou qui entra dans la serre, d'un noir de jais. Ce hibou était magnifique, mais Kevin comprit tout de suite qu'il n'amenait pas que de bonnes nouvelles. Sa directrice de maison prit le parchemin. Son visage s'était tendu et elle perdit toutes ses couleurs lorsque ses yeux parcoururent la missive. Vu qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné congé, il n'osa pas sortir de la serre.

\- Votre retenue est arrivée aux oreilles d'Amycus Carrow, et c'est lui qui vous prendra en retenue ce soir avec deux autres élèves.

Sa voix s'était cassée en finissant sa phrase et elle posa des yeux tristes et durs sur son élève. Kevin pâlit, était-ce possible ?

\- Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas vous faire remarquer Monsieur Withby.

Elle sembla se radoucir tout à coup.

\- Et je suis désolée, je suis sûre que le professeur Mcgonagall ne pensait pas à mal en vous donnant une retenue.

Elle retint un geste et Kevin eut l'impression qu'elle allait le prendre dans ses bras, cela ne le rassura pas du tout. Elle se racla la gorge et lui donna congé. Kevin se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, il arriva sur le gong et s'assit à côté d'Owen au fond de la classe.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
\- Elle m'a fait un sermon, mais un hibou est arrivé, changement de programme… je suis en retenue avec le professeur Carrow, le frère.

Owen posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Ça va aller, ils ne peuvent pas te faire du mal en retenue, tu vas juste sûrement copier des trucs horribles.

Cela ne le réconforta que peu. Il essaya de suivre le cours soporifique du professeur Binns et abandonna rapidement, il récupérerait les notes d'Eleanor ou d'Owen. Il ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Kevin se trouva tout à coup dans les cachots de Poudlard. La porte se refermait sur Amycus Carrow et quand il regarda son voisin Gryffondor, il vit avec horreur qu'il était pendu par les poignets. Il essaya de sortir de la salle, mais ne trouvait aucune issue. Sa respiration s'accélérait et il paniquait complètement.

\- Kevin, Kevin, réveille-toi !

Il cligna des yeux, c'était donc un affreux cauchemar. Il mit du temps à se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Tout le monde le regardait bizarrement, sauf le professeur Binn's qui parlait toujours d'une voix morne de la révolte des Gobelins.

\- Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire « laissez-moi sortir » pendant que tu dormais et tu étais très agité, j'ai mis du temps à te réveiller, dit Owen d'une voix blanche.  
\- Désolé, cauchemar, j'ai rêvé que Carrow m'enfermait dans un cachot et qu'un autre élève était attaché par des chaînes.  
\- Désolé vieux, t'inquiète, ça va pas être si horrible. Tu vas juste passer un sale quart d'heure.  
\- J'espère, répondit Kevin avec angoisse.

A dix-neuf heures, il attendait devant la salle de défense en compagnie d'un Gryffondor de septième année au visage rond qu'il avait déjà vu avec Harry Potter et d'Arold Summersby, l'attrapeur de leur équipe de Quidditch. Le professeur Carrow les fit entrer et s'asseoir à une table où un livre reposait. Il avait une couverture noire et une silhouette se tenait recroquevillée au milieu. Le titre, en lettres dorées, donnait le ton : _aide aux interrogatoires pour débutants et confirmés_.

\- Asseyez-vous, déclara-t-il, vous allez me recopier le premier chapitre de ce livre.

Kevin et Arold sortirent un parchemin et commencèrent la lecture, effarés. Les techniques d'interrogatoire étaient en fait des tortures, et elles étaient effrayantes. Sortilèges de douleur et de tortures psychologiques étaient de mise. Le premier chapitre portait surtout sur les choses à mettre en place pour rendre mal à l'aise ou déstabiliser la personne interrogée. Les rares illustrations mettaient Kevin affreusement mal à l'aise. En tournant la page, il découvrit l'image – animée – d'un homme pendu par les poignets à une chaîne. L'image de son cauchemar lui revint en tête, serait-ce possible qu'ils le fassent ?

\- Monsieur Londubat, pourquoi n'avez-vous toujours rien écrit ?

Le Gryffondor lança un regard de défi au professeur.

\- Je refuse de recopier ces horreurs. Jamais de la vie. Vous me prenez pour qui ? dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Kevin décrocha de son parchemin et lança un regard étonné vers le septième année. Il en fallait du culot pour dire ça ! Neville s'était levé et serrait les poings. Vu comme ça, il était impressionnant et il eut l'impression que le professeur avait légèrement perdu de sa superbe lorsqu'il répondit d'une voix moins ferme que précédemment :

\- Arrêtez donc de faire l'enfant, copiez ses lignes comme un petit elfe bien élevé et il ne vous arrivera rien.  
\- Sinon quoi ?  
\- Vous êtes bête comme un moldu, Monsieur Londubat, répondit-il, menaçant.

Sans prévenir, il sortit sa baguette et cria _Endoloris_. Neville, n'eut pas le temps, ni le réflexe de faire quoi que ce soit. Il tomba de sa chaise et se mit à convulser en hurlant. Le professeur semblait se délecter du spectacle. Kevin et Arold s'étaient figés et ne savaient pas quoi faire. L'aider au risque de subir le même sort ? Il finit par stopper son sortilège et Kevin retint un soupir. Neville se releva avec difficulté, il luisait et ses vêtements étaient trempés.

\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas la résistance de vos parents, vous hurlez encore plus que votre mère !  
\- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! répondit Neville d'une voix ferme. Il tremblait de tout son corps, sa main droite était dans sa poche et Kevin était persuadé qu'il se retenait de se servir de sa baguette.  
\- Oh, le bébé à sa maman ne supporte pas que l'on parle d'eux. Arrêtez de me répondre si vous ne voulez pas que je recommence.

Neville semblait prêt à sortir sa baguette, ses bras tremblaient. Au bout d'un temps qui sembla interminable à Kevin, il baissa les yeux et ne répondit rien.

\- Bien, c'est tout pour ce soir, j'espère ne pas avoir à vous reprocher encore quelque chose à vous trois !

* * *

Et voilà ! C'était dur à écrire comme chapitre, et à relire encore plus, j'ai l'impression d'en faire un peu trop. Mais en même temps c'est compliqué de trouver un juste milieu. ^^

Vous avez trouvé cette retenue réaliste ? Neville, vous le trouvez comment ?


	8. ont besoin de leurs parents

**Chapitre 8 : Les Poufsouffle aussi ont besoin de leurs parents**

Arrivés dans le grand Hall, Kevin avait la nausée et il devait être pâle car Neville le prit par les épaules et leur dit, à Arold et à lui :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller. On va tout faire pour vous protéger d'eux. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez rejoindre l'AD, il suffit de me contacter discrètement.  
\- Mon père ne veut pas que je me mette en avant cette année et il m'a dit aussi que ce n'était pas ma guerre.  
\- Bien sûr que c'est ta guerre ! s'énerva Neville. Regarde ce que je viens de subir. Tu crois que tu vas y échapper ?

Kevin hocha les épaules et ne sut que répondre.

\- Pour venir à une réunion, vous pouvez me contacter, ou Hannah Abbott à Poufsouffle, ce sera sûrement plus discret. Venir ne vous engage à rien sinon à vous taire sur les participants et sur la salle en signant une feuille qui vous contraint au silence.  
\- D'accord, répondirent Arold et Kevin d'une même voix.

Neville leur fit un clin d'œil et monta le grand escalier tandis que les Poufsouffle prenaient une porte dérobée pour se rendre dans le couloir des cuisines où se trouvait leur salle commune. Arrivés devant les tonneaux cachant l'entrée de leur salle commune, Arold lui demanda :

\- Tu penses y aller toi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop. Mon père m'a dit de ne pas m'en mêler et je lui ai promis. Mais je n'imaginais pas que ce serait à ce point-là. Et je suis peut-être trop jeune… et toi ?  
\- Bah, avec le Quidditch qui va revenir, d'ailleurs je vais organiser les sélections le week-end prochain, il faut que je l'affiche ; je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps. Mais ce qui arrive me révolte, je pense y aller quand même, je suis curieux de voir ce qu'ils préparent. Si ça pouvait être digne des jumeaux Weasley.  
\- Je le dirai à Owen. Pour le reste, je vais laisser passer un peu de temps pour y réfléchir je doute que mon père soit ravi que je fasse ça.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire, ajouta Arold avec un clin d'œil.

Il tapa trois coups longs et deux coups courts sur le deuxième tonneau. Même après quatre ans, Kevin était toujours émerveillé par les tonneaux qui se déplaçaient, laissant apparaître l'entrée de leur salle commune. En entrant, les couleurs chaudes et les nombreuses plantes lui remontèrent le moral. Il ne s'attarda pas et descendit immédiatement dans son dortoir, ses devoirs attendraient le lendemain. Cependant, il se doutait bien qu'Eleanor et Owen allaient le rejoindre, ils s'étaient déjà levés avant même qu'il referme la porte de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.

Un capharnaüm sans nom régnait dans le dortoir des quatrièmes années, Kevin se demandait comment les elfes faisaient pour tout nettoyer. Et cela durait depuis plus de trois ans. Hubert, Olivier, Owen et lui étaient loin d'être maniaques et Kevin avait hâte d'apprendre les sortilèges de rangement afin de remédier à ce problème. Il eut à peine le temps de s'échouer sur son lit que ses deux amis entrèrent dans la chambre. Owen s'assit parterre à la tête du lit, les jambes dépliées, tandis qu'Eleanor prenait place aux pieds du lit.

Kevin gardait la tête dans son oreiller, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que le professeur Carrow leur avait dit et ce qu'il avait fait subir à Neville. Etait-ce seulement réel ? Il n'avait pas envie que ses amis sachent ça, Neville leur avait demandé de ne rien dire et Kevin tint parole, il leur raconta tout sauf la fin de la retenue et la torture du septième année.

Ils avancèrent sur leurs devoirs dans le dortoir, Kevin n'avait pas la tête à travailler, mais Owen et Eleanor lui passèrent leurs notes pour qu'il avance plus vite et l'aidèrent dans son devoir de métamorphose à rendre le lendemain, c'était juste un rouleau de parchemin sur la métamorphose du vivant au non-vivant. Puis Olivier et Hubert arrivèrent dans le dortoir pour se coucher et Eleanor leur souhaita bonne nuit et partit dans son propre dortoir. Kevin eut du mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir-là et sa nuit fut peuplée de rêves illustrés par les images démoniaques vues dans le livre.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva avec difficulté et la matinée passa comme dans un brouillard. A la fin du cours de métamorphose, le professeur Mcgonagall lui demanda de rester.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette Monsieur Withby. Je m'excuse pour la retenue, si j'avais su, je vous aurais demandé un devoir supplémentaire. J'espère que ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé.

Kevin ne sut pas vraiment ce qui le poussa à se taire, sûrement un peu sa promesse faite à Neville.

\- Oui professeur, j'ai juste copié des lignes.

L'enseignante fronça les sourcils et se saisit de sa main droite. Elle releva sa manche, puis fit de même avec sa main gauche. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose et soupira, apparemment soulagée.

\- Euh, que faites-vous professeur ? demanda Kevin, étonné du comportement de son enseignante.  
\- Je vérifiais qu'il ne vous faisait pas copier des lignes avec votre propre sang.

Kevin fit une grimace, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire, il ne voulait pas de détails sur la manière dont elle avait imaginé cela. Il prit congé de l'enseignante après l'avoir à nouveau rassurée et alla déjeuner dans la grande salle.

En entrant en cours d'Etude des Moldus l'après-midi, les Poufsouffle eurent la surprise de retrouver les Serpentard déjà installés dans la salle. Kevin soupira, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement les cours en commun avec cette maison. L'année précédente, ils étaient ensembles en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et les Serpentard ne manquaient pas de leur faire remarquer leur soi-disant supériorité. Ils les méprisaient simplement parce qu'ils avaient été répartis à Poufsouffle, « la maison des loosers ».

Lorsque l'enseignante entra dans la salle le silence se fit immédiatement. Kevin avait déjà sorti un parchemin et une plume et se promit que, quel que soit le contenu du cours, il noterait sans broncher. Il s'était déjà fait remarquer par le frère du professeur Carrow il ne voulait pas subir une deuxième retenue de sitôt.

En sortant de la salle deux heures plus tard les Poufsouffle étaient sans voix. C'était au-delà de l'imaginable : ils avaient entendu pendant deux heures un discours sans queue, ni tête, sur le manque d'intelligence des Moldus et les Serpentard n'avaient fait que ricaner. Ils avaient un devoir à faire de trois rouleaux de parchemin sur une démonstration de l'infériorité des Moldus par rapport aux sorciers. Malcolm Baddock semblait ravi et pressé de commencer son devoir en sortant de la salle. Kevin retint Owen de se jeter sur le poursuiveur des Serpentard. Il l'entraîna à sa suite vers la bibliothèque pour terminer leur devoir de sortilèges. Pour éviter qu'Owen ne monte en pression, il décida de partir sur un sujet agréable pour son ami :

\- Arold m'a dit que les sélections pour l'équipe seraient ce week-end. Quel poste y a-t-il au recrutement ?  
\- Cool, il nous manque un batteur et un gardien, car Derek étant né-Moldu, il n'est pas là cette année et Johanna est partie, j'ai hâte de voir qui va se présenter !  
\- Tu pencherais pour qui ?  
\- Déjà, il faudrait quelqu'un qui ne soit pas aussi arrogant que Smith, je ne le supporte pas celui-là, heureusement que ce n'est pas lui le capitaine. Je vois bien Ethan Moody en troisième année. Il a passé les sélections en même temps que moi l'année dernière et il n'était pas mauvais. En plus il a l'air sympa.  
\- C'est celui qui a les yeux et les cheveux noirs, un peu baraqué ? Je me souviens, il se débrouillait bien en vol mais je l'aurais plus vu poursuiveur ou gardien que batteur.  
\- Peut-être qu'il va se présenter en tant que gardien, c'est vrai qu'il ne serait pas mal à ce poste. Et toi ? Tu ne veux toujours pas ?

Kevin fit une moue dégoûtée.

\- Je suis trop juste en balai et j'avoue que la pression des matches et les entrainements ça ne me botte pas plus que ça. J'ai déjà tellement de mal à finir mes devoirs à temps, tu imagines avec du Quidditch ? Et puis, je préfère te servir de punching ball d'entraînement pendant l'été !  
\- C'est dommage, tu aurais fait un bon gardien, tu as de très bons réflexes.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la bibliothèque, ils se turent de peur d'énerver Madame Pince. Ils allèrent s'installer sur une table pour finir leur devoir sur les sortilèges de déplacement d'objets pour le professeur Flitwick. Le lendemain, ils devaient commencer à s'entraîner sur le sortilège d'attraction et Kevin sentit que ce serait compliqué. Quand il eut fini son devoir, il leva les yeux de son parchemin. Il se rendit compte que non loin d'eux un groupe de septième années de Gryffondor discutait à voix basse, Neville surprit le regard de Kevin et le salua discrètement avec un regard appuyé. Il répondit à son salut en essayant de paraître le plus neutre possible.

\- Je rêve ou Londubat t'a salué ? demande Owen, impressionné.  
\- Non, tu ne rêves pas du tout, on était ensemble hier en retenue.  
\- Ouais enfin ça fait pas de vous des amis non plus.  
\- Non mais passer deux heures avec Carrow, ça renforce les liens.

Owen remarqua que son ami fuyait son regard, mais il n'insista pas. Depuis la veille au soir il sentait que Kevin n'était pas dans son assiette mais il savait que dans ces cas-là, il valait mieux le laisser tranquille pour éviter de le mettre mal à l'aise. Mieux valait attendre qu'il se livre de lui-même plutôt que le braquer, il en avait fait les frais en deuxième année.

De son côté, Kevin repensa à la conversation de la veille avec Neville. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision. Il aurait aimé en parler à son père, mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Puis il faudrait écrire qu'en sous-entendus, comprendrait-il sa lettre ? Finalement, il se décida à le faire quand même. Au pire, ses allusions ne seraient pas comprises, mais au moins il serait soulagé. Il prit une plume et un parchemin.

_Papa,_

_Mon retour à Poudlard ne se passe pas exactement comme je l'avais prévu, les cours sont difficiles et je peine à suivre en Métamorphose et Sortilège. J'ai eu un petit mouvement d'humeur qui m'a valu une retenue en cours de Métamorphose car je n'arrivais pas à exécuter l'exercice. Je suis désolé, tu m'avais dit de ne pas me faire remarquer et je l'ai fait. Mais ce n'est pas le professeur McGonagall qui m'a fait ma retenue mais Amycus Carrow. C'était assez spécial mais ça s'est bien passé pour moi._

_Je sais que tu m'as dit de me mêler de mes affaires mais on m'a proposé de rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch, et je pense que j'aurais un rôle à jouer pour représenter l'école et ma maison. Après tout, les Poufsouffle ne sont-ils pas réputés pour leur loyauté ?_

_Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'aider, mais j'ai un devoir à faire pour démontrer que les Moldus sont inférieurs aux sorciers, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Crois-tu qu'il faut que je commence par l'absence de flux magiques leur permettant de faire de la magie ou bien leurs instruments de tortures inutiles comparés aux Doloris ?_

_J'ai hâte de voir la neige tomber sur Poudlard le château est tellement beau à cette période de l'année.  
Bisous à tous les deux, et des caresses à Néjio,  
Kevin_

Il reposa sa plume avec satisfaction. Son père le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas se présenter à un poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch et assez fin pour deviner les sous-entendus sur le Doloris qu'il n'était pas censé connaître et sa hâte d'être aux vacances de Noël. Rien que le fait d'avoir écrit la lettre, le soulageait et il fit un sourire à Owen. Il n'avait pas encore fini son devoir de Sortilège, mais ils décidèrent de le terminer après le dîner. Ils quittèrent ensemble la bibliothèque et Kevin demanda qu'ils fassent un détour par la volière pour envoyer sa lettre. Ils reprirent leur discussion sur le Quidditch et sur les chances – maigres – de Poufsouffle à remporter la coupe.

* * *

On rentre dans le vif du sujet très bientôt, ça va un peu se noircir. Alors, bien entendu, mon personnage reste un adolescent de quatorze ans, donc l'insouciance gardera tout de même une bonne place dans la fiction, mais il va devoir grandir un peu vite… trop vite pour lui !


	9. sont ponctuels

J'appréhende un peu les réactions j'avoue, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Les Poufsouffle aussi sont ponctuels.**

La semaine suivante, pendant le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, le professeur Hagrid leur présenta les Accromentules. Ces araignées aux huit yeux étaient répugnantes. Elles étaient effrayantes tant par leur taille que par leurs mandibules qui pourraient découper un adulte plus rapidement qu'un Avada Kedavra ne tue. L'enseignant en avait ramené deux jeunes dans de grandes cages et elles faisaient déjà la taille de Kevin. C'était assez impressionnant, et les explications faisaient froid dans le dos.

\- Les Accromentules sont des araignées très intelligentes, mais il faut savoir également qu'elles sont extrêmement dangereuses et difficiles à domestiquer. Elles ont huit yeux et peuvent être particulièrement grandes, jusqu'à plus de six mètres. Elles ont une envergure de pattes de 4,5 mètres en moyenne. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait d'où elles sont originaires ? Oui Miss Quirke ?  
\- Elles sont originaires de Bornéo, c'est une petite île du sud est de l'Asie composée d'une grande jungle.  
\- Exactement, dix points pour Serdaigle ! Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me donner leur mode d'alimentation ? Oui Monsieur Baddock ?  
\- Elles sont carnivores et mangent principalement des proies de grande taille.  
\- Parfait, dix points pour Serpentard. Qui peut me dire maintenant quel est le bruit que l'on entend ? Oui Miss Birdy ?  
\- Elles font ce bruit avec leurs mandibules quand elles ont peur où qu'elles sont énervées. Dans le but d'intimider leurs assaillants ou victimes.  
\- Très bien, dix points pour Poufsouffle. Je suis heureux que vous sachiez tant de choses sur ces merveilleuses créatures, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire heureux que les élèves ne partagèrent pas.

Le cours continua ainsi, Kevin ne savait pas trop ce qui était le pire : savoir qu'il y avait des Accromentules dans la forêt ou le plaisir évident du professeur quand il en parlait. Ils étudièrent également les moyens de défense contre ces araignées et s'entraînèrent à lancer le sortilège _arania eximé_ servant à les repousser temporairement. Ils ne purent cependant le tester sur les Accromentules présentes car Hagrid ne voulait pas leur faire de mal.

Ce professeur était vraiment très étrange, il connaissait très bien les créatures, mais semblait toujours s'ennuyer lorsqu'il leur présentait des animaux _normaux_. Le seul moment où il prenait vraiment beaucoup de plaisir était lorsqu'il leur faisait un cours sur les créatures dangereuses. Lorsqu'il était en première année, il avait élevé un croisement étrange qu'il avait appelé des Scroutts à Pétard. Bien entendu, Kevin en avait entendu parler mais ne les avaient jamais vus car l'option de Soins aux créatures magiques n'existait qu'à partir de la troisième année.

A la fin du cours, Kevin et Owen se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Eleanor à la bibliothèque avant d'aller en Métamorphose. Elle n'avait pas pris l'option du professeur Hagrid malgré son amour pour les veaudelunes et aimait avancer seule sur ses devoirs à la bibliothèque pendant qu'Owen et Kevin étaient absents.

Le cours de métamorphose fut une fois de plus une catastrophe pour Kevin, il récolta une tonne de devoirs supplémentaires sur la métamorphose du vivant en non-vivant, mais pas de retenue. En sortant du cours, il ne cessa de se plaindre de son week-end qui s'annonçait studieux. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure du cours d'Etude des Moldus, le groupe de Poufsouffle de quatrième année traîna les pieds pour s'y rendre. Ce cours était inutile et dégoûtant, l'enseignante ne cessait de leur ressasser des ignominies sur les Moldus. Elle les faisait passer pour des animaux semblables à des singes alors que du point de vue de Kevin ils étaient particulièrement ingénieux pour parer à leur manque de magie.

Ils rendirent leurs devoirs et Kevin développa une stratégie pour échapper au discours du professeur Carrow. Il commença son plan pour son devoir supplémentaire de métamorphose. Comme ça il faisait mine de suivre tout en se concentrant sur autre chose. Bien entendu, cela ne se passa pas comme prévu, son parchemin lui échappa des mains et se dirigea droit vers le professeur Carrow.

\- Devoir supplémentaire de métamorphose, déclara-t-elle.

Les Serpentard ricanèrent. Kevin devint rouge de honte.

\- En plus d'être mauvais en métamorphose, vous ne daignez même pas suivre mon cours. Dix points de moins pour Poufsouffle.

Kevin retint un soupir, il avait échappé à une retenue. Le professeur s'avança vers lui et il tendit la main pour récupérer son devoir.

\- Vous croyez que je vais vous rendre ce torchon ? Vous êtes bien optimiste Monsieur…  
\- Withby, répondit-il d'une petite voix.  
\- Donc, Monsieur Withby, je vois… mon frère m'a parlé de vous. J'imagine que vous ne verrez aucune objection à venir ce soir dans mon bureau en retenue ?  
\- Non, Professeur.  
\- Eh bien, 20 heures, j'espère que vous serez à l'heure.  
\- Oui, Professeur.

Kevin baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il tremblait, la sœur était-elle pire que le frère ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait deux retenues en moins d'une semaine de cours. Il n'avait jamais été un élève modèle, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se faire tant remarquer. Il retint un soupir et sentit le bras d'Owen sur son épaule, il tenta un sourire mais ne parvint à faire qu'une grimace.

Le soir même, à vingt heures, il frappa trois coups à la porte du bureau de son enseignante. Seul le silence lui répondit, il entra en pensant que le professeur Carrow ne l'avait pas entendu mais il n'y avait personne. Le bureau était sobre et sans aucune décoration, des objets étranges ornaient les murs et le firent frissonner. Un fouet moldu se baladait dans la pièce et des chaînes reposaient sur le bureau. Il eut soudain très chaud alors que la température du bureau n'avait pas changé. La porte claqua derrière lui et son enseignante avait un grand sourire sur le visage qui lui donnait un air machiavélique. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient et cela n'augurait rien de bon pour Kevin, il se força à la regarder dans les yeux, après tout, lui aussi pouvait avoir un peu de courage même s'il n'avait pas été réparti à Gryffondor. L'image de Neville Londubat s'imposa dans son esprit et il se dit qu'il devait être digne de lui.

\- Monsieur Withby, vous avez au moins le sens de la ponctualité. Installez-vous, installez-vous.

Il se retourna et une table était apparue avec un parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre.

\- Vous allez me faire des lignes.

Il s'assit en silence et demanda :

\- Vous souhaitez que j'écrive quoi, professeur ? questionna-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.  
\- Vous allez écrire « Les Moldus sont des êtres inférieurs aux sorciers et ne doivent être considérés que comme des animaux» autant de fois que je le désirerai et sans vous arrêter.

Kevin fronça les sourcils, c'était une blague ? Si elle voulait acquérir des élèves à sa cause elle n'y parviendrait certainement pas comme ça…

Il hocha la tête, prit le parchemin et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier, puis il commença à écrire. Il avait l'impression que les mots s'imprimaient dans son cerveau à chaque ligne. Il voyait les lettres tourner et sa main ne semblait pas vouloir décoller du parchemin. Au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la retenue, il comprit que le parchemin semblait essayer de pénétrer dans son esprit pour imprimer littéralement ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. Il se recula brusquement mais le fouet qu'il avait vu précédemment lui asséna un grand coup dans le dos qui lui coupa le souffle. Choqué, il jeta un œil vers son professeur qui souriait de toutes ses affreuses dents décalées.

\- Un problème Monsieur Withby ? demanda-t-elle.

Kevin sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il déglutit difficilement mais répondit en baissant les yeux.

\- Non, Professeur.  
\- Très bien, alors continuez.

Il se remit donc à écrire en essayant de se forcer à penser à d'autres choses que les mots qu'il écrivait mais il sentait comme une présence prendre peu à peu de la place dans son esprit. Par deux fois il eut le réflexe de s'éloigner de la feuille mais il fut repris à chaque fois par le fouet. Il finit – avec la fatigue – par s'abandonner totalement au parchemin devant lui et à le laisser prendre de la place dans son esprit.

En rentrant dans la salle commune après sa retenue, Kevin vit Owen et Eleanor qui lui faisaient de grands signes. Il s'affala sur un grand pouf devant la cheminée et grimaça de douleur lorsque son dos toucha le tissu derrière lui.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Eleanor, anxieuse.

Kevin avait le regard vide et prit son temps pour répondre.

\- Les Moldus sont des êtres inférieurs aux sorciers et ne doivent être considérés que comme des animaux.

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard alarmé. Owen se pencha vers lui pour le scruter.

\- Kevin, est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Les Moldus sont des êtres inférieurs aux sorciers et ne doivent être considérés que comme des animaux.

Eleanor se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers un groupe de septième année composé de Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott et Ernie McMillan le Préfet-en-chef. Après deux courtes minutes, ils se dirigèrent vers Kevin. Hannah prit la parole en premier.

\- Kevin, comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que tu me reconnais ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
\- Les Moldus sont des êtres inférieurs aux sorciers et ne doivent être considérés que comme des animaux.

Ernie prit la parole d'un air pompeux.

\- Sûrement un sortilège de confusion très mal dosé, il a de la chance d'avoir retrouvé le chemin de la salle commune.  
\- Il existe un contre sort ? demanda Owen, anxieux.  
\- Bien sûr, mais il est possible qu'il reste encore confus quelques temps. Je vais aussi vous donner une potion à prendre demain pour qu'il n'ait pas de séquelles.

Hannah pointa sa baguette sur Kevin et un éclair jaune en sortit. Il cligna des yeux et regarda les visages autour de lui. Eleanor lui prit la main et Hannah s'accroupit devant lui.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que ça va Kevin ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Kevin avait le regard vague et Owen sentit qu'il y avait un problème quand Hannah commença à secouer le jeune Poufsouffle qu'elle venait de soigner. Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité au petit groupe qui était rassemblé autour de lui, Kevin cligna des yeux et Hannah sembla reprendre de la couleur à ses yeux.

\- Comment je suis arrivé ici ? J'étais en retenue avec le professeur Carrow il n'y a même pas deux secondes !  
\- Tu as subi un sortilège de confusion, répondit Susan d'une voix douce, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé durant ta retenue ?

Kevin fronça les sourcils, il se souvint des lignes à copier, des coups de fouets, et de l'étrange parchemin qui semblait vouloir entrer dans sa tête, il frissonna.

\- Elle m'a fait copier des lignes sur un parchemin, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait rentrer dans ma tête. J'ai essayé de lui résister mais à chaque fois que j'arrêtais d'écrire…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il ne voulait pas que ses amis s'inquiètent pour pas grand-chose. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard d'Hannah. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et il se retint de grimacer. Il sentit un flacon glisser dans sa poche. Hannah donna une potion à Eleanor et ils les saluèrent. Kevin prit congé rapidement de ses amis, être assis dans le fauteuil était à la limite du supportable pour son dos. En arrivant dans le dortoir, il sortit le flacon de potion où il était inscrit « essence de Murlap – blessures diverses ». Il sourit et alla dans la salle de bain pour se l'appliquer. Au bout de quelques minutes à se contorsionner, il paraissait évident qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul. Il sursauta et remit sa robe en vitesse lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la salle de bain.

\- Kevin ça va ? dit Owen d'une voix où perçait l'angoisse.  
\- Tout va bien, répondit-il en se tournant vivement vers lui.  
\- Ne me mens pas, j'ai eu le temps de voir, comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Kevin soupira, son regard devint dur et froid.

\- À ton avis ?  
\- Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a fait du mal ! s'exclama Owen d'une voix forte.  
\- Vas-y, crie-le encore plus fort histoire que toute la maison soit au courant, déclara Kevin en serrant les poings.  
\- Désolé, chuchota Owen, allez viens, je vais t'aider à le mettre ton truc, j'ai vu Hannah te le mettre dans la poche je me disais bien qu'il y avait un truc bizarre.

Kevin lui tendit la bouteille d'essence de Murlap et se tourna pour qu'Owen ait accès à son dos. Un grand silence régnait dans la salle de bain, seulement entrecoupé de gémissements de Kevin lorsque son ami s'attaquait à de nouvelles plaies.

* * *

Bon, là, ça pose le contexte… le prochain chapitre est un peu plus léger avec les sélections de Quiddich.  
Là encore je tâtonne un peu, JKR nous ayant laissé que peu d'éléments. Mais quand on voit l'état de l'AD à Poudlard quand Harry débarque, ça entraîne pas mal l'imagination. Et je n'imagine pas les gros bourrins de Carrow très fins dans leurs punitions ni dans leur manipulation, d'où le sortilège un peu grossier.

**Vous en avez pensé quoi de cette retenue ? ^^**


	10. aiment le Quidditch

**Chapitre 10 : Les Poufsouffle aussi aiment le Quidditch**

Au petit déjeuner du samedi suivant, une certaine excitation régnait à la table des Poufsouffle. En effet, pas mal d'élèves avaient revêtu une tenue de Quidditch afin de passer les sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe. Les hiboux affluèrent dans la grande salle et Kevin reconnut la chouette hulotte de sa mère qui se précipita sur lui, tandis que le hibou petit duc du père d'Owen renversait son jus de citrouille, arrosant tout son petit-déjeuner. Owen se jeta sur la lettre de son père et l'ouvrit sans tarder pendant que Kevin fit de même.

_Kevin,_

_Je me sens impuissant face à ton dilemme et le père en moi souhaiterait que tu te tiennes à l'écart d'un sport aussi dangereux et périlleux. Il te dirait de rester concentré sur tes études. D'autant plus que tu m'as fait une promesse !_

_Cependant, l'homme vaniteux qui est en moi serait très fier que tu portes haut les couleurs de Poufsouffle tant que tu fasses attention à ne pas avoir d'accident et que tu te tiennes correctement._

_Je te réponds sûrement trop tard pour ton devoir d'Etude des Moldus, mais j'espère que tu l'as rendu en temps et en heure et que les Carrow n'ont rien à te reprocher._

_À ta prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, pense à aller jeter un coup d'œil à la cabane hurlante, il parait que l'on entend à nouveau des bruits effrayants s'en échapper, ça vaut le détour._

_Tout va bien pour nous,  
On pense fort à toi,_

_Papa et Maman_

_PS de maman : Quoi que tu décides, je suis fière de toi mon chéri. J'ai hâte d'être à Noël pour te voir._

_Je t'aime_

Kevin plia sa lettre et la mit dans sa poche, son père, si peu enthousiaste deux semaines plus tôt, lui permettait de se mêler à la guerre. Au lieu de le réjouir, cela l'inquiétait fortement sur ce qui se passait en-dehors de Poudlard. Owen avait une lettre très longue et vu sa tête, elle n'annonçait pas que de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Eleanor, clairement inquiète, lorsqu'Owen eut fini de lire la lettre de ses parents.  
\- Mon père est à Sainte-Mangouste, il a eu un accident de transplannage après une intervention.

Le père d'Owen était un Oubliator renommé au ministère.

\- Mince, s'exclama Kevin, pas trop grave ?  
\- Eh bien, ils ont retrouvé sa jambe et son bras gauche, mais il doit se reposer plusieurs jours et normalement il n'aura pas de séquelles. Il a eu de la chance car son bras était perdu sur le chemin et ils ont eu du mal à le retrouver à temps pour le réparer.

Owen était blanc comme une licorne, Kevin posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est sorti d'affaire, ça va aller. Il doit avoir beaucoup de travail en ce moment et ne s'est pas bien concentré.  
\- Oui, sûrement, mais il est aussi inquiet pour John, il m'en parle à demi-mot, chuchota-t-il, obligeant Eleanor et Kevin à se rapprocher de lui pour entendre. Apparemment il a des amis disons… peu fréquentables, et il est de plus en plus secret, il est très influençable et il pense qu'il est en train de s'enrôler.

Owen serra les poings sous la table, il était très proche de son frère malgré leurs six années d'écart. Il finit de manger en silence et ses deux amis n'osèrent relancer la conversation. Kevin ruminait les dernières paroles d'Owen, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Il se souvenait de John, son visage rond, ses yeux rieurs. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer qu'il puisse basculer, cela était impensable. Il frissonna à l'idée d'un John en costume de Mangemort. Le silence régna dans leur petit groupe jusqu'à la fin du petit-déjeuner. C'est le visage fermé qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch, tout entrain avait disparu.

Kevin et Eleanor s'assirent dans les tribunes afin d'assister aux sélections, tandis qu'Owen se dirigeait vers les vestiaires. Coïncidence ou heureux hasard, Susan, Hannah et Ernie étaient assis juste derrière eux. Kevin ne sut jamais ce qui l'avait décidé entre la lettre de son père ou le récit d'Owen, mais il s'excusa auprès d'Eleanor qui avait été rejointe par ses camarades féminines de dortoir qui la coinçaient dans une conversation de chiffon et monta jusqu'à eux.

\- Bonjour, dit Kevin, un peu intimidé face aux trois septièmes années devant lui.  
\- Bonjour, lui répondit Ernie, quittant son air pompeux, tu souhaites nous parler ?  
\- Oui, je voulais vous remercier pour l'essence de Murlap, ça m'a fait du bien, dit-il en rougissant. Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

Hannah lui désigna le siège à côté de lui. Ils passèrent de longues minutes dans un silence de mort à regarder les candidats faire des tours de terrain. Summersby peinait à s'imposer face à un Smith arrogant et suffisant.

\- Vous voulez que je lui lance le sort que j'ai testé sur Carrow fille jeudi ? demanda Susan à ses camarades.

Hannah pouffa.

\- C'était ingénieux, j'ai adoré voir des petits cœurs lui sortir des oreilles et le rouge lui allait bien au teint. La tenue était un peu osée et colorée à mon goût, dit-elle, retenant un fou rire.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Kevin.  
\- Susan a inventé un sortilège pour le cours de Flitwick et a décidé de le tester sur un cobaye pour le moins… original ! expliqua Hannah.  
\- Je suis assez fière de moi, déclara Susan, je l'ai appelé fouramour. Bon, je le voyais plus pour se moquer de deux personnes amoureuses, mais j'ai trouvé une autre utilité apparemment. C'est un mélange de métamorphose et de sortilège, il transforme la couleur de peau de la personne en rouge, l'affuble de vêtements roses disons… osés et des petits cœurs sortent des oreilles de la personne ensorcelées, normalement ils sont censés entourer la personne dont elle est amoureuse mais avec Carrow ils n'ont pas eu l'effet escompté. Je doute qu'elle puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même !  
\- Wahoo, dit Kevin, impressionné, j'ai du mal à imaginer la scène. Elle devait être furieuse. Tu as eu l'idée comment ?

Susan rougit et fit un signe de tête assez évident vers Ernie qui semblait soudain ailleurs. Hannah mit un coup de coude à sa meilleure amie, elle était tellement rouge que Kevin comprit rapidement l'allusion de Susan. Ernie sembla tout à coup se reconnecter à la conversation et tourna la tête vers la jeune rousse.

\- Je crois que c'est pour que deux personnes amoureuses se rendent compte de leur attirance, c'est ça Susan ?  
\- Tout à fait, Ernie, répondit Susan en faisant un clin d'œil à Kevin qui éclata de rire.

Les tests pour les batteurs avaient commencés et un élève que Kevin ne connaissait pas qui était plutôt fin se débrouillait étonnamment bien pour sa taille et son poids. Ce devait être un garçon de deuxième année. Il venait d'envoyer un cognard avec précision sur les six cibles mouvantes se baladant sur le terrain. Kevin applaudit avec les autres puis se pencha vers Hannah.

\- Je voulais te parler aussi, chuchota-t-il, Neville Londubat m'a dit de venir te parler si jamais ça m'intéressait de vous rejoindre.

Hannah lui lança un regard surpris et le toisa – sûrement afin de voir s'il ne lui mentait pas.

\- Comment le connais-tu ? murmura-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Kevin grimaça.

\- On était en retenue ensemble la semaine dernière et ça s'est pas très bien passé. Il nous a proposé - avec Summersby – de vous rejoindre en sortant de la retenue. Tu pourras lui demander.  
\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Retrouve-moi ce soir à vingt heures devant la statue de la sorcière borgne au troisième étage, tu vois où c'est ?  
\- Oui, souffla Kevin.  
\- D'ici là, j'irai voir Neville pour voir si tu ne m'as pas menti, tu as intérêt à être là et à ne pas avoir essayé de me la faire à l'envers sinon ça va mal aller pour toi.

Son regard était dur et Kevin recula d'un coup, manquant de tomber du banc. Hannah leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers le stade pour suivre la sélection des gardiens.

Au repas du midi, James Fitsch de deuxième année et Ethan Moody de troisième année furent chaleureusement félicités par les autres élèves de Poufsouffle pour leurs postes respectivement de batteur et de gardien. Le Moine Gras s'était aussi invité à la fête et serrait les deux nouveaux équipiers dans ses bras. Enfin, il les traversait, les faisant tour à tour grimacer sous les rires de la grande salle.

Kevin s'assit à côté d'Owen qui semblait avoir repris du poil de centaure durant l'entraînement. Il semblait content de la sélection de son capitaine et refaisait les épreuves en long, en large et en travers, au grand dam de ses deux amis.

Eleanor, lassée d'entendre parler de Quidditch, se tourna vers Kevin.

\- Espèce de lâcheur ! Tu m'as abandonnée avec Nina et Kristen, j'ai dû parler Gaichiffon pendant toute la sélection.

Owen se tourna vivement vers eux, la remarque l'ayant coupé en plein récit du magnifique cognard envoyé par James pour déstabiliser leur capitaine.

\- Et tu étais où ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Juste derrière avec les septièmes années, dit Eleanor, tu sais que Hannah est trop vieille pour toi ?

Kevin leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je voulais juste la remercier pour mardi, mais du coup ils m'ont inclus dans leur conversation alors je suis resté avec eux.

Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il ne leur parlait pas de sa démarche. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une excuse pour s'éclipser un peu avant vingt heures.

Le reste de la journée fut studieuse pour les Poufsouffle qui se penchèrent sur leurs devoirs. Ceux qui avaient pris Divination en option se prenaient la tête sur un devoir avec une histoire de planètes dont Kevin ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir pris cette option pour le moins ennuyeuse. Il fit exprès d'oublier son devoir de sortilèges à la bibliothèque. En sortant de la grande salle le soir même, il prit cela pour excuse pour laisser ses deux amis et après un détour rapide par la bibliothèque pour récupérer son devoir il se rendit au point de rendez-vous donné par Hannah. Quand il arriva elle était déjà devant la statue et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah, tu es ponctuel au moins, suis-moi, j'ai croisé Neville il a confirmé ce que tu m'avais dit.  
\- Tu crois franchement que je t'aurais menti ? demanda Kevin, vexé.  
\- Tu sais, il ne faut faire confiance à personne ici, même tes amis peuvent te cacher des choses. D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu leur as rien dit, je me trompe ?  
\- Non, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.  
\- Très bien, à toi de juger s'ils sont dignes de confiance, mais il ne faudrait pas que tu te trompes, suis-moi.

Elle se détourna de lui et l'entraîna dans le dédalle de couloirs et d'escaliers de Poudlard. Ils montèrent plus haut qu'il n'avait jamais été dans le château de ce côté-là. Ils croisèrent quelques Gryffondor et il lui semblait que leur tour ne devait pas être loin. Elle l'amena devant une tapisserie représentant des Trolls et passa trois fois devant un pan de mur nu. Il était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'une porte apparut sur le mur. Kevin resta sans voix. Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la pièce en le prenant par le bras. Il ne revenait pas qu'une telle salle existe à Poudlard : c'était une grande pièce ovale, haute de plafond, avec une bibliothèque immense au mur et des tapis au sol. Une grande banderole s'étalait sur la gauche de l'entrée avec des dizaines de photos. En son centre, il crut reconnaître Harry Potter. Au-dessus était marqué « Quartier Général de l'Armée de Dumbledore, le combat se passe aussi à Poudlard ».

\- Wahoo, dit Kevin, impressionné.  
\- Bienvenue au quartier général, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver, nous avons une réunion ce soir. Mais avant tout, tu vas signer ce papier.

Elle lui désigna un parchemin sur une table près de la porte où il y avait une vingtaine de noms et signatures.

\- Il faut que tu saches qu'il est ensorcelé, si tu dénonces l'AD tu t'en souviendras à vie. Je ne te conseille pas d'essayer, Anthony est aussi doué qu'Hermione Granger en sortilèges, et ce n'est pas peu dire…  
\- Je pourrais quand même en parler à Eleanor et Owen ? demanda Kevin d'une petite voix, il se souvenait encore des boutons qui avaient soudainement poussés sur une sixième année de Serdaigle quand il était en deuxième année. L'exploit avait été attribué à Hermione Granger et même Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas trouvé la solution pour lui enlever l'affreux « cafard » qui trônait sur son visage.  
\- Normalement oui si tu n'as pas de mauvaises intentions envers nous.

Kevin trembla, il se saisit de la plume et inscrivit son nom sous celui du frère d'Eleanor. Il soupira, il aurait au moins une tête connue à qui il pourrait parler de tout ça. Il signa en tremblant, scellant son destin pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard.

* * *

Et voilà, Kevin est entré dans la place ! Va-t-il en parler à ses amis ? Vont-ils s'engager comme lui ? Réponse au prochain chapitre !


	11. espionnent leurs amis

Bonjour à tous !

Je ne suis presque pas en retard cette fois-ci ^^

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Les Poufsouffle aussi espionnent leurs amis**

Les semaines passèrent et une certaine routine s'installa au château. Kevin avait réussi à échapper aux retenues et participait à diverses réunions de l'AD, il n'y allait pas à chaque fois pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses amis, mais il avait essayé d'être régulier. Ils s'entraînaient à combattre et cela avait beaucoup aidé Kevin pour sa concentration lors d'exécution de sortilèges et métamorphoses. Même si cela ne faisait pas beaucoup de miracles, il progressait tout de même doucement mais sûrement. Le professeur McGonagall l'avait même félicité pour sa réussite dans la transformation de son hérisson.

De plus, il avait participé à quelque omerta contre les Carrow et Rogue. Il avait notamment jeté un magnifique sortilège de toboggan sur les escaliers lorsque les deux professeurs y descendaient vers la grande salle à l'heure du dîner. Le moment avait été très beau, voir les deux enseignants glisser vers le hall d'entrée à toute vitesse, sauvés in extremis du drame par un septième année de Serpentard, était hilarant. Ginny Weasley, Justin Chambers et lui, serrés dans un placard non loin du palier du premier étage essayaient de cacher leur fou rire, tandis que le professeur McGonagall passait près d'eux pour admirer la scène avec un sourire. Il aurait juré qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient là, mais n'avait rien dit. Elle avait même orienté les Carrow sur une fausse piste à l'opposé de leur cachette.

Owen et Eleanor se posaient des questions sur ses fréquentes absences, bientôt Kevin devrait leur avouer ses occupations mais pour une raison obscure il ne leur avait pas encore parlé. Et plus il reculait ce moment, plus c'était difficile de leur dire. Il avait peur qu'ils lui en voudraient de ne pas leur avoir révélé plus tôt la nature de ses absences. C'était le basilic qui se mordait la queue.

Kevin soupira, deux heures déjà qu'il planchait sur son devoir d'Etude des Moldus et il avait écrit dix pénibles lignes. Les quatrièmes années de Poufsouffle, confortablement installés devant le feu de la salle commune, essayaient de venir au bout du sujet _Décrivez trois objets moldus et leur inutilité face à la magie_. Kevin avait choisi de présenter l'avion, inutile face aux portoloins, les aspirateurs qui ne valaient pas un _récurvite_ et les fours à micro-ondes qui ne remplaçaient pas un bon sort de réchauffage bien dosé. Bien entendu, il pensait plutôt ses inventions ingénieuses – mis à part l'aspirateur – et il avait donc du mal à présenter son devoir tel que l'imaginait sûrement le professeur Carrow.

Son regard traîna dans la salle commune, un poster au tableau d'affichage avait illuminé sa journée un peu plus tôt. La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard aurait lieu ce samedi à la veille d'Halloween. Il avait hâte d'y aller et gardait les mots de son père à l'esprit. Avait-il prévu de lui rendre visite ? Il n'avait jamais fait ça, mais avec le climat actuel qui régnait et qu'il comprenait de plus en plus grâce à l'AD, peut-être que ses parents souhaitaient avoir de ses nouvelles. Il imaginait sa mère morte d'inquiétude et son père oscillant entre colère, fierté et appréhension face à la décision que son fils lui avait fait parvenir par courrier. L'AD avait une réunion ce soir c'est pourquoi il voulait absolument finir ce devoir, mais de toute évidence il devrait attendre le lendemain pour pouvoir y mettre un terme.

Kevin s'excusa auprès de ses amis, fuyant les regards interrogateurs d'Owen et Eleanor. Il s'éclipsa et passa l'empilement de tonneaux cachant la salle commune. Il n'était que vingt heures et il restait deux heures avant le couvre-feu en ce vendredi soir. Il ne remarqua pas les deux silhouettes quittant le passage quelques secondes après lui. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il prit le chemin du septième étage d'une démarche pressée. Il était déjà en retard et ne devait pas traîner. Arrivé devant la tapisserie des trolls, il commença à faire le code pour entrer dans la salle, à son deuxième passage il repéra un mouvement au coin du couloir. Oubliant toute prudence, il demanda :

\- Qui est là ?

Il eut la surprise de voir Owen et Eleanor sortir du coin du couloir. Kevin oscilla entre soulagement et panique. De ce fait, il perdit toute couleur sur son visage.

\- C'est donc ça que tu fais quand tu t'en vas ? Tu vaques au septième étage ? demanda Eleanor, moitié énervée, moitié amusée.  
\- Chut, taisez-vous, il ne faut pas que l'on nous entende, chuchota Kevin, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Vous me faites confiance ?  
\- Oui, répondirent ses deux amis d'une même voix.  
\- Alors attendez en silence et suivez-moi.

Il recommença et fit ses trois passages devant le portrait. Il entendit une exclamation sortir de la bouche d'Eleanor, sûrement étouffée par Owen. Il poussa la porte et ses amis vinrent à sa suite. L'entraînement avait déjà commencé et des sorts fusaient dans le quartier général de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Neville les vit et se dirigea droit vers eux.

\- Tu t'es décidé à leur parler finalement ? questionna-t-il.  
\- Non, répondit Kevin d'une voix blanche, ils m'ont suivi. Ils ne savent rien. Mais je ne voulais pas traîner dans le couloir.

Neville émit un bruit sourd qui fit reculer les deux amis de Kevin.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit de surveiller tes déplacements quand tu viens ici ? Imagine que ce soit un Carrow qui te suive ! Tu risques gros et nous aussi ! s'exclama Neville, faisant tourner quelques têtes vers eux.  
\- Désolé, répondit Kevin, penaud, j'étais dans mes pensées.  
\- Va te mettre avec Chambers, vous continuerez à travailler votre bouclier avec des sortilèges de désarmement en attaque, je m'occupe de ces deux-là, déclara Neville d'une voix sèche.

Kevin tenta de sourire à ses amis qui lui lançaient des regards apeurés mais ne traîna pas pour rejoindre Chambers. Ils n'avaient pas à avoir peur, Neville n'avait pas son pareil pour les mettre à l'aise, il était très gentil et prévenant avec tout le monde. Une aura se dégageait de lui attirant de suite la confiance de ses camarades, et il avait aidé Kevin à progresser grâce à ses précieux conseils. Il se dirigea vers Chambers qui s'entraînait seul face à un mannequin et ils firent équipe, alternant sortilèges offensifs et défensifs. Chambers était un Serdaigle de cinquième année plus avancé que lui mais il lui donnait beaucoup de conseils pour s'améliorer. Il aimait faire équipe avec lui et avait l'impression de progresser à une vitesse folle. Il avait commencé à prendre confiance en lui quand Neville lui avait raconté ses débuts difficiles à l'AD lorsqu'il était en cinquième année. Le fait qu'il prenne le temps de lui narrer ses blocages avait rendu Kevin encore plus admiratif du personnage. Il n'avait pas de grand frère mais il aurait aimé avoir un modèle comme le septième année, il était sûr que ses yeux brillaient quand il le regardait organiser tout ce petit monde. Mais Kevin n'en avait pas honte, il était même heureux de l'avoir rencontré. Il avait hâte d'en parler à ses parents, il était sûr qu'ils allaient l'adorer !

Au bout d'une heure d'entraînement, le sifflet retentit et tout le monde s'arrêta. Kevin était en nage, mais il était satisfait de son dernier sortilège de bouclier, il avait réussi à repousser l'_Expelliarmus_ de Chambers pour la première fois.

\- Demain a lieu la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je vous demanderai d'éviter de vous retrouver en trop grands groupes et surtout, ne parlez en aucun cas de l'AD.

Personne ne répondit mais Neville n'attendait pas de commentaires. Ginny Weasley s'avança à son tour et prit la parole.

\- On va se répartir en différents groupes pour réfléchir à de nouvelles tactiques pour empêcher les Carrow et Rogue de travailler directement. Hannah, fais un groupe pour l'infirmerie d'urgence, nous aimerions travailler dessus car Seamus la semaine dernière n'a pas pu se faire soigner pas Madame Pomfresh suite à une retenue, les Carrow sont sur le dos de l'infirmière et l'empêchent de soigner les élèves soi-disant réfractaires à l'autorité. Tous ceux qui se défendent en botanique et potions devraient la rejoindre.

Hannah se mit dans un recoin de la salle que Kevin n'avait encore jamais vu où se trouvaient divers chaudrons.

\- Ensuite, un groupe avec Neville pour réfléchir sur le fonctionnement de la salle. Comme on vous disait, la Salle sur Demande est, comme son nom l'indique, une salle que l'on peut modeler selon ses souhaits. Nous avons déjà réfléchi à beaucoup de choses mais on n'est jamais de trop pour de bonnes idées.

Neville se posta près de l'entrée de la salle.

\- Enfin, un groupe avec Luna et moi pour réfléchir aux bonnes blagues que l'on pourrait faire. Je devrais recevoir quelques produits de mes frères demain, on va pouvoir bien s'amuser !

Des rires résonnèrent dans la salle. Owen se dirigea vers Ginny sans surprise tandis qu'Eleanor rejoignait son frère avec un grand sourire dans le groupe de Neville. Kevin savait qu'il serait plus utile dans le groupe mené par Hannah même s'il aurait aimé rejoindre Eleanor avec leur meneur.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à trier sur une liste fournie par l'infirmière ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire ou non. Kevin prit certaines missions de ramassage de plantes que l'on trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard et qu'il savait identifier. Se sentir utile lui permettait de tenir pendant les cours des deux professeurs et mangemorts qui étaient de plus en plus horribles pour l'un et dégradant envers les moldus pour l'autre.

En art de la magie noire, ils avaient commencé à étudier les Impardonnables et leurs effets lui donnaient des frissons. Il parvenait à imaginer ce que Neville avait vécu et s'en était effrayant. Jamais il ne voudrait subir ça… mais il n'avait que peu d'optimisme sur ce point.

En rentrant à la salle commune ce soir-là, Eleanor et Owen lui posèrent des tonnes de questions à voix basse auxquelles il essayait de répondre au mieux. Ils ne semblaient pas lui en vouloir et Kevin en fut soulagé, il avait une grande chance d'avoir des amis si fidèles. Peu avant d'arriver à la salle commune, il posa tout de même la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Vous ne m'en voulez pas de ne pas vous en avoir parlé ?  
\- Non, répondit Owen rapidement, je pensais bien que tu nous cachais quelque chose comme ça. En fait, on avait déjà deviné une bonne partie de la réponse. Je suis tombé sur la lettre de ton père et j'en ai compris la plupart. Mais on ne s'attendait pas à ça, c'est génial !  
\- Merci, répondit Kevin, vous êtes de vrais amis.

Il prit le bras de chacun de ses amis et ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans la salle commune, le sourire aux lèvres. Jamais ce havre de paix n'avait paru à Kevin si chaleureux : les plantes semblaient lui sourire et le feu plus ronflant que d'habitude. Ils partirent chercher leurs sacs pour continuer leurs devoirs malgré l'épuisement. Ils s'assirent dans un coin de la salle commune et Kevin, qui se sentait plus léger, parvint à boucler son devoir d'Etudes des Moldus avant minuit malgré les bâillements qui lui écorchaient la bouche.

* * *

C'est vrai que je ne me suis peut-être pas foulée pour la révélation aux amis. En même temps je ne la voyais pas autrement. Prochain chapitre, rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard… et nous allons rencontrer de nouveaux protagonistes !


	12. aiment Pré-au-Lard

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que les nouveaux personnages vont vous plaire. ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Les Poufsouffle aussi aiment Pré-au-Lard****  
**  
Aux trois balais, Kevin, Owen et Eleanor étaient tranquillement assis avec une bièraubeurre et discutaient avec animation du premier match de Quidditch qui allait opposer Gryffondor à Serpentard. Eleanor ne s'intéressait qu'à moitié à la conversation, et pour cause : Owen et Kevin venaient de lui offrir un livre illustré sur les veaudelunes et elle s'était plongée dedans dès leur arrivée au bar.

Alors qu'Owen partait sur un discours visant à descendre Harper, l'attrapeur de Serpentard, qui ne valait pas Ginny à ses yeux, il se fit bousculer et renversa sa bièraubeurre sur la table. Heureusement, le livre d'Eleanor n'avait pas été touché et cette dernière ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué l'incident.

Owen se leva et découvrit Malcolm Baddock qui était accompagné de Georgia Fingerald. Malcolm était un garçon aux cheveux blonds avec un visage aristocratique aux traits fins. Il était très beau mais son sempiternel air suffisant lui enlevait tout charme. Derrière lui se trouvait Georgia : elle était la plus belle fille de leur année.

Kevin avait toujours trouvé que c'était un joli gâchis qu'elle soit à Serpentard. Ses cheveux noirs et raides tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules et ses grands yeux couleur océan reflétaient toute la malice du monde. Son teint pâle les faisait ressortir et cela lui donnait un charme fou. Pendant qu'Owen et Baddock se disputaient elle semblait fermement s'ennuyer et fixait Kevin qui se sentit rougir. Il détourna la tête, gêné, et renversa un peu de sa bièreaubeurre en essayant de boire une gorgée pour se donner contenance.

Malheureusement, l'éclat de liquide tomba sur le bord du livre d'Eleanor qui, plongée dans l'extase de sa lecture, n'avait encore rien vu. C'est tremblant que Kevin désigna la tâche jaunâtre causée par sa boisson. Eleanor se redressa, prête à lui faire une scène sur sa maladresse lorsque le professeur Hagrid, trop peu concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, se prit le lustre de l'auberge en pleine tête, renversant les trois boissons qu'il tenait dans ses énormes mains.

Cet évènement eut pour conséquence de calmer sensiblement l'ambiance Aux Trois Balais. Les deux Serpentard présents à la table des Poufsouffle se concentrèrent plutôt sur le professeur que sur leur groupe et ils purent recommencer à discuter tranquillement pendant que Hagrid se confondait en excuse auprès de Madame Rosmerta.

Vers quatorze heures, ils filèrent à la poste de Pré-au-Lard pour envoyer une lettre aux parents de Kevin qui avait pour destinataire final Laura. En effet, ils avaient estimé qu'il serait plus prudent de la faire partir de Pré-au-Lard plutôt que de Poudlard.

Les rues du village sorcier n'étaient pas aussi animées qu'en temps de paix, mais les élèves de Poudlard y mettaient tout de même un joyeux bazar pour le plus grand bonheur des habitants. Ils semblaient ravis de l'animation durant cette sortie. On entendait même un son ressemblant à de la guitare, un élève de Poudlard devait organiser un petit concert improvisé pour animer la sortie.

En arrivant devant la poste de Pré-au-Lard, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir qu'un sorcier de la brigade magique était chargé d'ouvrir chaque lettre avant l'envoi. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la poste après avoir enclenché la poignée de la porte ils allaient devoir trouver autre chose, une excuse. Et il fallait réagir très vite !

Mais à peine avaient-il eu le temps de faire trois pas que le sorcier de la Brigade se précipitait vers eux, ses pas résonnaient sur le sol de la poste sorcière comme un marteau sur la table du juge dans les films moldus. Il s'avança vers eux et demanda d'une voix sévère :

\- Que voulez-vous envoyer comme courrier ?  
\- Je voulais juste savoir combien cela me coûterait d'envoyer ce livre, répondit Eleanor d'un air mal assuré en sortant son livre sur les veaudelunes, je ne sais pas si j'ai les moyens, sinon j'attendrai de rentrer à la maison à Noël pour l'offrir à mon frère.

Joli mensonge, pensa Kevin, le frère d'Eleanor était en cinquième année à Serdaigle, mais comment le policier pourrait-il le savoir ?

\- Puis-je voir ce livre ?

Eleanor lui tendit le cadeau que les deux garçons venaient de lui offrir, heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de petit mot personnalisé dedans sinon ils seraient foutus. Ils retinrent leur souffle pendant que le policier faisait des gestes compliqués avec sa baguette. Au bout d'un moment interminable, il leur rendit le livre avec un sourire rassurant.

\- C'est bon vous pouvez passer.

Eleanor s'avança vers le comptoir, ses mains tremblaient tellement que le livre tomba, il fit un bruit sourd en entrant en contact avec le sol. La vendeuse paraissait désolée pour eux et fit un sourire encourageant aux trois adolescents, accompagné d'un clin d'œil :

\- Ça fera deux gallions et neuf mornilles.

Eleanor fouilla dans ses poches et sortit un gallion. Elle déclara, faussement penaude :

\- Mince, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, tant pis. Désolée pour le dérangement Madame.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave ma grande, allez plutôt vous amuser dehors !

Les trois amis prirent congé de l'angoissante boutique en essayant de ne pas paraître trop pressés. En sortant, le vent s'était mis à souffler et ils resserrèrent leur cape autour de leur cou. Kevin suivit les conseils de son père et proposa à ses amis qu'ils aillent à la cabane hurlante. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés en haut de la montée qui permettait d'y accéder. Rien n'avait changé si ce n'est que le vent s'engouffrait par les fenêtres créant un bruit qui aurait pu les effrayer en pleine nuit.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ton père t'a dit ça dans ta lettre Kevin, dit Owen, on se les caille et y'a rien à voir, d'ailleurs si personne n'est ici c'est bien que c'est ennuyeux à mourir !

Kevin n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et ne distingua personne. Il dit d'une voix blanche :

\- Qui est là.  
\- C'est moi, Papa, j'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais venir !  
\- Papa ! s'exclama Kevin, heureux d'entendre sa voix.  
\- Chut, pas si fort, je ne suis pas censé être là. J'ai une lettre de Laura pour vous. Tiens.

Un parchemin se baladait seul en l'air et Kevin le saisit et le mit dans sa poche.

\- Je vous conseille de la lire avant de rentrer et de la brûler, j'ai peur qu'ils vous fouillent avant de passer les portes du château.  
\- D'accord Papa, on a aussi une lettre pour Laura pour toi, on a essayé d'aller à la poste pour l'envoyer, heureusement on a trouvé autre chose sinon on était cuits !

C'était déstabilisant de ne pas voir les expressions de son père. Il l'imaginait bien froncer des yeux devant leur imprudence. Il donna la lettre à son père, puis impatient il demanda :

\- Alors, les nouvelles du monde ?  
\- Elles ne sont pas très bonnes. Apparemment, Harry Potter a infiltré le ministère il y a quelques temps, mais c'est compliqué de savoir si c'est vrai et ce qu'ils ont pris. Il parait que ça y a mis une sacrée pagaille ! Au moins on sait qu'il est toujours vivant et en fuite. Le ministère fait une politique de plus en plus répressive. Mais peu importe, c'est quoi cette histoire de Doloris ?

Kevin saisissait à travers les trémolos dans la voix de son père qu'il avait peur de la réponse de son fils. Il grimaça, il n'avait pas raconté cet épisode à Eleanor et Owen qui le fixaient avec attention.

\- Quand j'étais en retenue en début d'année, le professeur Carrow en a lancé un à un élève. C'est horrible comme sortilège Papa ! Neville est tombé de sa chaise et il criait comme s'il n'avait jamais eu une telle douleur de sa vie.  
\- Neville Londubat ? demanda son père d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Oui, tu le connais ? s'exclama Kevin, étonné. Il aurait tout donné pour voir la tête de son père et savoir son opinion sur cet élève qu'il admirait tant.  
\- J'ai bien connu sa mère. Alice était une amie de ta mère, pauvre garçon. Il paraît qu'il était très maladroit. Je ne connais que de vue sa grand-mère, une sacrée bonne femme d'ailleurs !

Kevin avait des milliers de questions à poser : pourquoi pauvre garçon ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi parlait-il de la mère de Neville au passé ? Mais il sentit la main sur son épaule se resserrer, ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Et sinon, c'est quoi ce club dans lequel tu t'es engagé ?

Kevin sentit que son père souhaitait changer de sujet, preuve que c'était une question sensible. Il lui parla pendant de longues minutes de l'AD, de ce qu'ils faisaient en réunion et des actions qu'ils organisaient pour déstabiliser les Carrow et le directeur. Il sentait à la fois la fierté et l'angoisse dans la voix de son père dans ses différents commentaires. Avant de les quitter, il le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un tendre baiser sur le front. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, Kevin n'eut pas honte de s'abandonner à leur étreinte, peu importe la présence de ses amis, il en avait besoin.

Rasséréné par cette visite, il dit au revoir à son père qui partit en transplannant. Kevin reconnut le « pop » caractéristique. Son père était parti. Il aurait eu tant de choses encore à lui dire. Bêtement, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il se rendit compte que ses parents lui manquaient affreusement. Et comprenant de plus en plus le contexte de guerre, il comprit que peut-être c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait vivant. Et cela le terrifiait.

Les trois amis s'assirent sur un banc, il sentait une certaine retenue de la part d'Eleanor et Owen. Il s'excusa auprès d'eux de la situation et leur expliqua être désolé qu'ils n'aient pas la même chance que lui. Owen et Eleanor le rassurèrent, lui répétant qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, mais l'atmosphère se détendit immédiatement et Kevin comprit qu'il avait bien fait d'insister sur le sujet. Il était humain qu'ils soient jaloux car leurs parents devaient également leur manquer. Il avait de la chance d'avoir un père si présent et prévenant pour lui. À cette pensée, une bouffée d'amour monta en lui.

Il sortit la lettre de Laura et ils la lurent tous ensemble, penchés par-dessus l'épaule de Kevin.

_Salut les amis !_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous à Poudlard. Je pense souvent à vous et vous me manquez beaucoup. Il faut dire que la vie ici est ennuyeuse, personne n'a le droit de faire de la magie – même les adultes – sinon nous risquons d'être repérés. Donc on passe nos journées à étudier de la théorie où à regarder la télévision. Vous savez c'est la boîte moldue qui montre des images et des sons, je vous l'avais montrée à la maison ! Je joue aussi beaucoup aux jeux vidéo, j'ai découvert un nouveau truc. C'est pratique c'est une console que l'on tient dans la main, ça s'appelle une Game-Boy, je vous montrerai. J'adore le jeu Pokemon, on doit élever et entraîner au combat des petites bêtes bizarres, je vous présenterai le Pikachu, il est trop chou. Et on fait une quête c'est super sympa. Je me balade tout le temps avec et ça tue bien le temps. La semaine dernière le four est tombé en panne et sans magie, bah on a dû attendre le réparateur moldu qui a fait une tête bizarre quand le maître de la maison d'accueil a voulu le payer en gallions. Heureusement mes parents et ceux des autres connaissent bien les livres sterling – la monnaie moldue – et donc on a pu régler ce petit souci sans problème._

_Je suis avec Dennis et Colin ainsi que Sally-Anne qui est en septième année à Poufsouffle, on s'amuse bien et Dennis est très sympa. On s'entend bien : heureusement qu'il est là, il a toujours des idées amusantes ! Sans lui la vie dans la maison serait vraiment ennuyeuse._

_J'ai hâte que la guerre finisse pour vous retrouver, ainsi que Poudlard. Il parait que Harry Potter a fait des siennes au ministère, il semblerait qu'il est toujours vivant et qu'il se bat. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire pareil !_

_Profitez de l'immense parc de Poudlard qui me manque, je me sens à l'étroit dans cette bâtisse d'où nous ne pouvons pas sortir. Et vous me manquez beaucoup, je pense à vous tous les jours._

_Bon je file, Dennis vient me chercher pour aller faire les quatre cents coups, je vous fais des gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère !_

_Laura_

Kevin, Owen et Eleanor échangèrent un regard, ils se sentaient tous un peu coupables. Même si Laura leur manquait, ils n'y pensaient pas tant que ça tellement ils étaient occupés, mais elle semblait vraiment s'ennuyer.

\- Bon, elle a l'air d'aller bien, dit Owen d'une petite voix, la gorge serrée.  
\- Vous avez compris quelque chose à ses histoires de jeux et tout ? demanda Eleanor.  
\- Pas du tout, répondit Kevin en étouffant un rire, mais ça ne m'étonne pas de Laura, elle nous racontera quand on la reverra !

D'un coup de baguette, Kevin enflamma le parchemin et regarda le papier se consumer dans sa main. Il était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir. Il était heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles, il ressentait également une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'elle avait évoqué Dennis et un peu de remord de ne plus trop penser à elle. Le chemin du retour fut silencieux, les mots auraient été de trop entre les trois amis.

Comme son père l'avait prédit, ils furent fouillés minutieusement en rentrant au château. Dans la grande salle ce soir-là, Kevin ne cessait de sentir un regard sur lui. Il finit par regarder vers les Serpentard et découvrit que Georgia le fixait. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se détourna. Il rougit et se dit qu'elle était vraiment très belle. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour reprendre contenance et se força à se concentrer sur la conversation des élèves de son année qui parlaient avec animation de la sortie qu'ils venaient de faire.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit quelques heures plus tard, un visage au teint pâle lui souriait et des yeux bleus pétillaient en le regardant. Un sourire flottait sur les fines lèvres de Kevin, cependant, sa nuit fut peuplée de rêves étranges où Laura apparaissait très souvent, triste et inconsolable. À chaque fois qu'il allait la voir, elle disparaissait et était remplacée par une Georgia souriante. Mais tellement souriante qu'elle effrayait Kevin.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, bon vous la voyez venir mon intrigue avec la petite Serpentard.  
Je trouvais ça intéressant à traiter, après, à voir si je vais me sortir de tout ce que j'ai posé comme contexte car là ça commence à faire pas mal pour Kevin, j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop. Surtout que je n'ai pas encore décidé de l'évolution de ce personnage, j'hésite ! Et puis il n'a pas encore fini d'en voir celui-là... le pauvre ! En même temps, c'est la guerre alors il ne peut pas avoir une vie pépère.

**Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous la trouvez comment Georgia ?**


End file.
